


Concealed Relations

by antepenultimate



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Graphic Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Horn kink, Kink, Kinky, Knife Play, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tom Hiddleston Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antepenultimate/pseuds/antepenultimate
Summary: As an ambassador of Alfheim, your purpose in Asgard was clear. Help improve relations with the Asgardians and make solid connections. But a certain Prince of Asgard makes you forget your true purpose there. Loki.





	1. Arrival

Alfheim is fairly disconnected compared to the other Nine realms. And that's why you're here in Asgard. While both of the realms sit very high on the World Tree, Yggdrasill, they don’t have steady connections or relations with each other. As an ambassador of Alfheim, you are to work with the Asgardians to create a basis of trust and hopefully an alliance.

  
Many saw Alfheim as nothing but a home to the Light Elves, and that’s it. Which is why your realm needs this alliance, to keep from being seen as vulnerable and weak.

 

You and your small company – which consisted of a few guards and handmaidens- arrived and stood in the observatory of the Bifrost Bridge. As you noticed the Asgardians approaching from the bridge, you stepped forward and nodded to Heimdall, protector of the Bifrost, and then to the company of Asgardians standing before you.

 

At the front of the assembly of Asgardians stood King Odin, and behind him his two sons, Thor and Loki. Behind them stood the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, along with a handful of guards.

  
“Welcome to Asgard, Ambassador (Y/N). I am Odin, King of Asgard, and these are my sons, Thor and Loki.” He motioned to them. They each bowed and gave a smile as well, though you noticed that Loki’s smile was much more like a smirk and it stayed painted on his face as the moment passed.

 

“Please come, we have much to speak about.” King Odin smiled and motioned towards the palace.

  
You nodded and returned the smile. “Thank you.” You and your company walked along the Asgardians to their palace.

 

#

 

Talk and laughter rang through the feasting hall, everyone bonding over victory tales and tall drinks. After the large feast to celebrate the meeting and bringing together of kingdoms, Odin announced to end the night with the Alfheim company settling in and exploring Asgard as they please, and that relations work will be started within the next few days.

The dinner had gone well and you were satisfied with how this journey was beginning. Hopefully within the next few weeks, good relations and agreements will be made and you and your company will be on the way home to Alfheim.

Though, you’d be lying if you were to say you hadn’t noticed Loki’s staring and smirking from across the table. You glanced at him every so often, and every time his eyes were pinned to you. It made you uneasy, but also curious. But you know very well who he is. The god of mischief. He is manipulative and charismatic, but also sultry and seductive. He would use his influence to his advantage. And it's more than difficult to resist him.

  
Mostly everyone had finished with their food and were conversing now, playing games, singing and dancing. Everyone in your company was so excited to be here in Asgard and you released them to go have their fun exploring and traipse around through the city. But you decided to wander away from the great hall, into the small corridors where it was quiet and lonely. You knew to appreciate any solitude you could get.

 

Walking through the empty halls, your fingertips traced and ran along the wall. The marvelous paintings and murals hung on the walls captured your attention, but that didn't stop you from noticing the growing shadows. You slowed, eventually coming to a halt. You hadn't realized how far you had gotten from everyone else. The laughter, yelling, and music had long since faded, now just a blur in the background. The temperature in the air dropped slightly and it became crisp and cool around you.

 

"If someone's there, show yourself." You turned around, looking for anyone, anything, in the corridor spanning behind you.

 

"Ambassador (Y/N), what are you doing so far from the celebration?" A smooth voice came from behind you, startling you. You didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

 

"Oh, well... I just needed some fresh air. I don't do well in crowded places like that." You said as you turned to face him, but he was closer than you had expected. His figure was much larger than you had realized, tall and lithe, but also masculine and sturdy. His long raven black hair was slicked back at the root, curling towards the ends, and his eyes a magnificent emerald. Which was such a stark contrast to you. As a light elf of Alfheim, your hair was much more a platinum colour, light and fair. And your eyes were a deep blue, the colour belonging to the sky or the ocean. Your figure was thin, but also plump and rounded where it should have been. You most definitely had a woman's body.

 

"I see, Ambassador..." His eyes traced your figure, his brow raised. "Well, where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself." He bowed, and took your hand from your side and lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles. "I am Loki."

 

"A pleasure to meet you, Loki." You returned the smile and slipped your hand out from his. "Well, best I be going. It's getting late and I'm growing tired."

 

"Oh, so soon, Ambassador? A pity... I'd hoped maybe you'd like to speak with me a little longer. Though I understand. I can't take the large celebrations and parties they throw all the time. I much prefer the solitude of my chambers, though preferably with someone to accompany me. Ah, well I shall see you tomorrow then, (Y/N)." He flashed a smirk and walked the way towards the great hall.

  
Before you could correct him that it's not really solitude if you're with someone, you turned and he was gone.  
Every time he said your title, it almost felt like a tease, like he was mocking you. Though you had to admit, you liked the way your name sounded on his tongue. It only made your instant attraction to him grow.

 

You sighed and continued walking the way you were going, beginning to recognize some of the paintings and decor from your tour to your quarters earlier in the day. And thank the gods that you did. That encounter with Loki took more out of you than you had originally thought. You entered your chambers and fell back onto your back on your much-too-large bed. Taking a few deep breaths, you thought about the events that took place today. The first steps towards making an alliance with one of the most powerful realms of the Nine. You were going to do great things in the coming days and weeks.

  
But will your mind stay on the course you came here with? Loki was already proving to be quite the distraction, coming to you in the empty corridors for no particular reason.

 

Keeping your focus on the task at hand may prove to be much more difficult than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who had been following this story when it was originally posted and was deleted! But it's coming back now for all you Loki/Tom lovers.  
> First few posts will be fairly quick and then I will go back to weekly posting.  
> 


	2. Past Dark

Several days have passed since your arrival to Asgard. Politically, everything was going excellent and according to plan. Personally, you've been doing mostly fine. Spending your time exploring the palace or the city of Asgard, as well as reading the Asgardian knowledge held in the library. Your guards and handmaidens have all seemed at ease and comfortable, though still on their toes.

 

But outside of that... Loki's attention towards you has only grown. It's become distracting; those gleaming emerald eyes catching yours during every dinner, during every political meeting, or even when passing each other in the corridors. And he doesn't speak a word to you, and hasn't since that first night. Only that unrelenting smirk laid upon his face. It was maddening, and you didn't know why. But you didn't have the courage to confront him about it either. Nor was it your place. You may have been their guest here but... Loki is royalty here. A god. And you are just a diplomatic figure, here for political business. 

 

At the dinner, you'd first noticed Loki wasn't present. Odd. But you brushed it off; he'd much better things to do you presumed. The laughter and singing and drinking started once again for the night, if you could ever say it truly stopped. Once your plate was empty and you couldn't stomach anything else, you excused yourself and left the table. Everyone nodded and watched you go, carrying on their previous conversations. You had decided to keep your personal free time to a minimum and get as much rest as you could tonight, gods know you could use it. 

 

You'd almost memorized your way to your chambers by now, only needing a few reminders now and again. The adornments on the walls and the occasional furniture served as landmarks for you in the hallways. You had made it halfway before that familiar cold crept through you. The same cold you'd felt a few nights ago. It stopped you right in your tracks. You turned to the direction you had came, looking for a trace of anyone following you. 

 

"Hello?" Your voice hadn't been quite as solid as you had meant for it to be. "If someone's there, show yourself. I am not interested in playing games." It was hard to sound assured and poised, let alone intimidating. And then a pair of fingers tapped you on the shoulder, pulling your focus in front of you. There he was and you weren't in the slightest shocked.

 

"My sincere apologies, Ambassador (Y/N)..." He gave a small smile and brought your hand forward, pressing kisses to your knuckles, just like he did just nights ago. "I did not intend to frighten you. I was simply heading back to the feast. Speaking of... Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be back there as well?" A knowing smirk tugged at his lips. 

 

"Ah, yes... Well I'd finished my plate and wasn't interested in staying around for the small talk afterwards so I excused myself..." You straightened yourself, pausing before asking, "Besides, shouldn't you already _be_ back there? The feast began at least an hour ago." Your brows creased in question as you folded your arms.

 

He chuckled at that. "I had other things to attend to. Don't worry though, you'll see soon, _Ambassador_." Again, your title was laced with the tone you couldn't quite describe. Teasing? Mockery? Both? "But I best be on my way to the feast, or what's left of it." He ran his gaze of you again and gave a small bow before walking off towards the great hall. 

You took a deep breath before continuing onto your quarters.

 

# 

 

You woke with a jerk, not realizing you had fallen asleep. Books were strewn all over your bed; you even fell asleep with one on top of you. Sighing through your nose, you rubbed your eyes, fully waking up. Looking through the window, seeing the moon had already risen and stars were glittering in the sky, you could tell it had been several hours since dinner. 

 

And that's when you'd felt it. A deep tugging within you, like someone was pulling a string tied to your soul. It was an odd feeling, compelling and demanding. You couldn't control yourself as you rose from your bed and leaving your chambers, despite your indecent appearance. All you wore was your nightgown, thin and revealing, only falling to the middle of your thighs. But you couldn't stop yourself. Though, if you were to be completely honest with yourself, you didn't want to - the curiosity was killing you now.

 

You weren't even sure where exactly your final destination was, you were just following wherever this tugging feeling was coming from. The walk had taken longer than you would have wished but finally, you'd seen a room with the door cracked open, light from a fire pouring out through the crack. You knew this was the source of that curious feeling. Only a few steps from the door, and you'd felt hesitation wash over you. But then you'd heard it. 

 

Heavy sighs and moans had floated through the air from the room. You'd knelt down and crept closer, looking through the crack. 

And there he was. Of course. 

Loki sat slumped in a large curved lounge chair, his hair disheveled and his clothes in disarray, unbuttoned and unbuckled. Your eyes ran slowly over him, taking in every detail you could from this distance, from his hair, to his face and the way his eyebrows were furrowed with closed eyes and how his mouth fell open, to the way his chest rose and fell with heavy and ragged breaths, to the way his legs were spread long and wide, to finally his midsection. 

He was stroking himself, with long and careful motions. You could see the slickness of his cock from here, and it hadn't occurred to you how aroused it had made yourself. But that's when the guilt crept in, knowing you shouldn't be crouched outside of a _god's_ chambers, watching him please himself, let alone out of your own quarters at this hour of the night. 

 

_I much prefer the solitude of my chambers, though preferably with someone to accompany me._

 

At that moment, his eyes opened, landing right upon you, sitting in the cracked doorway. A sudden flash of panic and adrenaline flooded through you, but all you could do was freeze. A smile cracked upon his face that faded into a smirk. Snaking a tongue over his lips, he said in a low, seductive voice, "Ah, (Y/N)... I wondered when you'd show... I've been waiting." He kept stroking himself, them becoming faster and shorter. "And look at you... You didn't even bother with a robe to cover yourself for me." Another heavy sigh fell from his lips as his pace quickened.

 

Suddenly, you were overly aware of how naked you felt, with only the the thin silk of your nightgown to cover some of your skin. Hot blood rushed to your cheeks and you tried to speak but only stuttered words formed. "I.. I... was... uhm... I-I'm really... really sorry... I.. uhm..." You couldn't regain your composure, your words kept fumbling.

 

"Don't apologize, Ambassador. I brought you here for a reason." He interrupted. "Don't you want to know what it's like to lay with a god?" He bit his lip and continued. "What it's like to be pleased by one? What my fingers feels like inside of you? Or even my tongue? Why don't you come in? We'd have so much fun." He panted and moaned again, his stroking becoming sporadic until he came a second later, the creamy liquid spilling over his hands and down his member. "I know you want to. I'd certainly like to know your mouth can do, Ambassador. Perhaps you'll show me." A lazy laugh came from him, his posture slouched and slumped. You sat there, silent, in his cracked doorway, your jaw dropped and lust just written on your face.

Though, it began sank in what you witnessed, the explicit and erotic sight you had seen, all of it. You regained your self-control and gathered yourself off the floor and practically ran all the way back to your chambers.

 

Oh gods, this was more than you could handle. And you thought the smirks and constant staring were overt, but now... This was something on a whole other level. One side of you tried to fight against it, telling yourself that it's wrong and you shouldn't be aroused by any of this. The other... The other reveled in this, your arousal growing in turn. Loki...  
What were you going to say to him tomorrow. There's no way you'll be able to avoid him, not without just locking yourself in your chambers for the day... And maybe that's what you'll do. Anything to avoid confronting this situation, at least for now.

 

You fell back against your mattress, taking a deep breath. The arousal began to truly set in, a slickness creeping between your legs. You wanted so badly to walk into his chambers and accept his offer, but you couldn't move. It was like your fear and curiosity kept frozen there, sitting in his doorway. You let your hand trace its way down to your core. You enjoyed every second you sat and watched, the sight blissful and erotic. Your hands moved at their familiar pace, working at your favourite angles and places. 

 

 _Don't you want to know what it's like to lay with a god?_

 

Oh by the nine realms, yes, indeed, you truly did. You wanted to be sprawled out on his mattress, in his sheets, underneath his body. You wanted him to explore every inch of your body. Your own moans and sighs fell from your mouth, his name occasionally falling with them as well. You wanted his mouth on you, to feel his lips on your skin, to feel the light pinches of his teeth. You wanted _everything_.

 

As the images rolled through your head, your free hand tangled within the sheets and your body coiled tightly as you approached your high. You wanted hear those moans and sighs he emitted but instead because of your actions. You wanted to bring him to his brink, making him completely disheveled and bedraggled.

 

Your body shook and clenched, like a spring with too much pressure. Waves of release washed over you. You were quaking, your moans uncontrollable. You let your body spasm from your climax as you laid, motionless, in your sheets.  
"Ohh, what have I done?" You asked yourself. You truly did not know. But, exhaustion swept over you, and you let the embrace of sleep take finally hold once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	3. Confrontation

Dawn crept through your windows, the light reaching your eyes as the sun rose, waking you. Your eyes fluttered open as you yawned and stretched. As you lazily slipped off your massive bed, last night’s events hit you like a brick wall. It _wasn’t_ a dream. 

 

The images flashed in your head, Loki’s expressions, the position he was in, the moans and words that fell from his lips. It was all too much to seem real, though you had secretly hoped it hadn’t been imaginary. 

 

There was a knock on your door then, tearing you from your thoughts. Aware of the small nightgown you were wearing, you quickly grabbed a silk robe from your open closet before answering the door. You’d opened it and was greeted by an Asgardian servant. She bowed and handed you a small silver envelope, intricate and detailed in design. She smiled and said, “You’ve been invited to a special celebratory feast on this night, Ambassador. They hope you can attend.” 

You took the invitation into your hand as she bowed again and scuffled away. You shut the door, turning back to your chambers.

 

Opening the small elaborate envelope, the actual invitation said as much as the servant had, displaying small signatures that were scrawled at the bottom. You’d noted Odin and Thor’s handwriting looked fairly similar, but the last… Loki’s was much different, much more elegant than the other two. Memories of the night before rushed to your mind as you thought of him again. You smiled and quickly put the invitation down onto a nearby end table. 

 

You turned towards the direction of your bed and then you’d noticed it. A wide but short gift box, wrapped with a sheer bow, laid upon your bed. That’s strange.

 

You came closer and untied it, opening the box, revealing a folded gown, silk and of a dark green hue. As you unraveled it, you realized it wasn’t something you’d usually wear, especially to an event like tonight’s dinner. It was beautiful though, you noted. It had a deep neckline in the shape of a V, with very skinny straps, a small torso but a long flowing skirt. Elegant and tasteful in its design, you tried to imagine it on yourself as you stood with it, staring at your reflection in a tall mirror.

 

Laying the dress down on the bed, you saw one last thing in the box: a note. You saw that elegant handwriting and instantly knew who it was from even though the paper only sported two words… 

 

_Wear this._

 

#

 

You’d spent your free hours in the library, reading about anything Asgardian and occasionally straying from that topic onto a more fantastical subject. Not many people visited the library, but you loved being there. Quiet and soft peace were things that you absolutely enjoyed, reminding you of home, Alfheim. 

 

Before you knew it, the time had come for you to get ready for the feast. You weren’t sure exactly what it was about, but if it was important enough to send out formal invitations, even if it were only to you, it must have been quite important. Perhaps a holiday? A farewell to someone? You didn’t know, but you knew you’d find out soon enough.  
You left the library, along with the books you’d be devouring, in a hurry. The library hadn’t been very close to your chambers. It was a long walk there and back, to say the least. 

 

Once you’d arrived in your chambers, you called for a few of your handmaidens to help with the dress, your hair and makeup. You preferred not to look too different from your usual, but a set of painted lips and dark eyes never killed anyone. They lightly curled your hair, making soft waves. Your dress came on last, put on carefully to not to mess anything. You observed yourself from across the room in the tall mirror. You had to say… You did look wonderful in the dress. Once you’d finished adjusting yourself into the dress and felt surprisingly comfortable for wearing a dress like this, you slipped on a pair of slim heels. 

 

You were nervous but ready enough. It was nearly time for the feast to begin, so you began your journey down the halls. You remained balanced mostly in your heels, the rugs only catching a couple of times. You began to hear the cheering and clanking of mugs, dishes being knocked around and the general dinner commotion. Noticing the singing and chanting sounded louder on this night, you hurried in effort to not be any more late than you apparently already were.

 

You finally stepped through the wide doorway of the feast hall, heading towards your seat at the long nobility table towards the back of the room. Odin and Thor noted your arrival, nodding and smiling, raising their mugs. You returned the gesture – minus the mug – sliding into the cushioned velvet seat. Your eyes caught Loki’s and you felt your heart skip a couple beats. You tried to will the blush away but it refused. You shook your head and looked at the joyful uproar going on around you. 

 

“May I ask what all this is for? What are you celebrating on this evening?” You asked Odin, your voice barely louder than the all the noise already filling the air. 

“We have a war party leaving for Muspelheim tomorrow! We are wishing them a farewell, giving them an exemplary dinner, for we do not know who will come back. If this may be their last night in Asgard, may it be the greatest they’ve ever had.” Odin raised his mug once again and drank. Thor nodded in agreement and drank along with him. “Thor and Loki will be joining them. I have no worry that they will both come back in one piece.”

“I’m sure we will, Father. We always do, right, Loki?” Thor said, a light-heartedly teasing tone in his voice. 

“Of course, brother. Would be a shame if we didn’t, especially now…” He leaned forward with his eyes pinned on you, his elbows braced on the table, and his hands clasped together. “How _unpleased_ our dear Ambassador would be if the princes of Asgard did not return victorious.”

Your eyes darted to Loki, and you shifted in your seat. You didn’t know how to respond to it, but you willed the words out of you anyways. “No, Loki, I suppose I wouldn’t be. Outside of the meetings I feel as if I’ve barely gotten to know either of you.” 

 

A mischievous glint appeared in Loki’s eyes as he settled back into his seat, remaining silent. He poured you a goblet of wine, a gesture that went unnoticed by Thor and Odin. No, they watched the loud celebrating, and soon Thor left to join the Warriors Three. You finished your meal in silence, sipping your wine every now and then. 

 

You excused yourself, not looking behind you as you exited the feasting hall. But it came as no surprise to you when you heard Loki’s nimble steps catching up to yours. He caught up to your position and then clasped your arm right above your elbow, guiding you. 

 

“(Y/N)… Come. We have much to speak about, especially concerning last night’s events.” A smirk spread across his face and the mischievous sparkle in his eye had remained. You kept yourself silent, trying to keep yourself from crumbling with anticipation.

You two had walked down several corridors before you began to recognize where you his final destination was. His chambers. So much for avoiding confrontation. You kept your gaze pinned the ground, focusing anything but what was to come. 

He let go of your arm once you reached his room, opening the door and motioning for you to enter. “Please, Ambassador, if you would.”

You walked in slowly, and he followed, closing the door behind you two. He moved around you and continued onto a small table where a large bottle of wine and two goblets sat. 

“I hope you enjoyed the show last night…” He paused pouring a goblet of wine and taking a sip of it. “I know I certainly did.” He turned to you then, his smirk ever present.

You let your eyes run over his room before they caught the lounging chair he had been sitting in the night before. The memories flashed through your head and your nervousness began to take hold. “I…” You could barely start the sentence.

He chuckled, scooting over and leaning on the bedpost. “She’s speechless.” 

You found deep within yourself a small cache of confidence. What better time to use it? “I did, actually.” You willed the words out of you, trying to keep your tone even and level, as you stepped forward closer to him. 

His smirk grew wider into a grin. “Good. I’m very pleased to hear such news.” He set his glass down and walked towards you, closing the distance between you. “Because I want to discover every little thing that makes you shudder at night, what makes you _tremble_ and _moan_ , how to make you coil so tightly, how hard you release when you're wound up as so.” He leaned closer to you, bending slightly towards your neck. He moved a few stray hairs away, kissing and nipping down to you collarbone and then back up the other side of your neck. “I want to know _everything_ , darling (Y/N).” 

You leaned further into his touch, your breath hitching as he kissed your neck, leaving the smallest of marks in their wake. “I like the sound of your plan…” 

“Oh, sweet one, I’m not even done yet.” He leaned back up, his mouth molding with yours. He was so soft and gentle, then he slipped his tongue into your mouth. It wasn’t a hard kiss, but tender as he hummed with satisfaction. He pulled away, his arms trailing down your sides, and you felt dazed. “And I must say, my dear Ambassador, you look ravishing tonight. Your dress suits you well, I wonder who chose it for you.” An impish smile crept on his face as the words left him. 

“What beautiful handwriting you have, Loki. You must show me the ways in such elegant pen strokes some time.” 

“I’ll show you something right now, if you’d like.”

“Please do,” You replied as coolly as you possibly could. 

He took your hand and spun you around so your back was to him. He nuzzled his face into your neck, resuming the love bites he was making before. He leaned into your body more so you could every bit of him as he felt every bit of you. You could feel the arousal blooming in him, which all the more heightened yours. His hips began roll, only slightly, bringing a small amount of friction for you both. You felt the moans rising within you but you didn’t let them pass through your mouth. 

 

“When I arrive back from Muspelheim, I expect you in my chambers at once.” His voice was deeper, quieter, in your ear. You pushed back on his hips, rolling your own against him. His hands raked down your dress, your chest until they stopped at your hips, gripping them tightly. He pushed further into you, the pressure increasing between the both of you. “There is much fun for us to have, dear (Y/N). You will be begging me by the end of the night, you’ll see.

You slowed. “And what if it’s you that ends up begging?” The image popped into your head. Loki on his knees at the end of a large bed, you splayed out upon it. Telling him he couldn't touch you, whispered pleas and begs pouring from his lips like wine. “Wouldn’t that be a sight to see…” You bit your lip and smiled. 

“I very much doubt it. If you’re that confident in your abilities to seduce the master manipulator, we’ll see then.” His grip on you loosened and he gave your neck one last longer kiss, suckling until a small purple mark appeared. “You’re _mine_ , my sweet.” He turned you around and kissed your lips softly once again. “I shall see you once again tomorrow. After that… I will not be sure.”

You kissed him back, fighting against the instinct to turn into jelly in his touch, his hold on you. “I will.”

“Sweet dreams, darling. I do hope I am to appear in them in these nights to come.” 

 

You left his chambers and headed on to your own. His words echoed in your head. You weren’t sure if you know what you were doing with the prince of Asgard but you did know that you liked how you felt around him.


	4. Testing Patience

As Loki had said, you saw him the next day, the day of his departure along with the rest of the war party. You shared a few secret looks, but other than that your goodbye was as formal as it was with Thor and the rest of them. Waves and wishes of good luck. They left and the palace went back to business as normal.

 

A week had gone by without Thor and Loki’s presence. You and Odin as well as any other major political figures in Asgard still held your almost daily meetings and discussions. Some days your thoughts would falter back to Loki, excitement and anticipation bubbling within you. Others… You actually worked and thought better without him. On those days, you realized how much of a distraction Loki really was since you had arrived here on Asgard. Your focus was a little clearer when you didn’t have to worry or think about his constant stares and silent taunts. That said, you were able to be much more productive and achieved many political goals during his time away in Muspelheim. 

 

You didn’t want to admit you missed him, but you did. Every day you woke with the excitement of seeing Loki and what he had in store for you today, only to realize he wasn’t present. Planning and anticipating his return became a large part of your nightly routine. What you were going to do to him. But more importantly... _what he was going to do to you._

 

All of it also caused a dread to form in the pit of your stomach for his return. What if he didn’t want to pursue this… whatever you had, with you anymore? Of course, if he wished, you would listen and respect his decision, but you really hoped he wouldn’t. You wanted to take your time with him, play with him, _explore_ him, everything. You dreamt of him each night he was away, sinful acts playing in your head. It was all beginning to eat away at your patience. How much longer could you wait? _For as long as he is away. Do you have much of a choice?_ A small and quiet, but taunting and teasing voice echoed in your head. 

 

And then… The night you’d been waiting for had finally come. News of the war party’s arrival swept through the palace like a storm. The moment the Bifrost and the observatory lit up, many left their duties and places to see their arrival. 

 

But you stayed behind. You’d remembered his request. 

 

_When I arrive back from Muspelheim, I expect you in my chambers at once._

 

You redressed into the most flattering dress you had, a black gown, long and flowing, the sleeves and upper chest made of lace, your bosom and waste held into a matching corset. You left your hair down, blonde-white waves flowing down. You walked as fast as you possibly could to his chambers without getting strange looks and stares from servants or other courtesans.

 

His door was unlocked, luckily, when you had finally gotten there. His large room was clean, spotless. You scanned over much of his room, picking up bits of pieces of information about him. Still looking around, tall bookshelves, teeming with books and tomes caught your eye. You’d known he read, you’d seen him occasionally sporting a book during meetings he was disinterested in… But you hadn’t known he was this interested in literature. Perhaps you two _could_ bond over something other than the physicalities. You approached them, reading the titles off of their spines. Interesting taste in literature, not at all surprising for him though. Some seemed to be academic, others poetic, and no doubt, some that were erotic. 

 

And then the door creaked open. You’d barely noticed, Loki’s collection of novels and books captivating your attention for the time being. 

 

“Well, well, well. Ambassador (Y/N). I’m surprised you remembered what I’d said that night.” His soft voice instantly grabbed your attention. He walked through his door, closing it behind him. And began approaching you. “It pleases me that you listened… Do you have _any_ idea of what I’ve thought about doing to you since that night?” He stopped, leaving only inches between your bodies.

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” You shifted, coming ever so slightly closer to him. “And maybe, I’ll tell you everything I’ve been thinking.” 

 

He gave an impish smile. “Well, you’ll have to keep thinking a little bit longer…” He stepped away, heading towards his bathroom. “…As will I. I desperately need to bathe.” He went out of your sight, and sudden sounds of flowing water began. “Feel free to keep browsing, you may borrow a few if you’d like. Maybe I can even recommend a couple once I finish.”

 

You felt your skin heat up as you saw his armor being flung from across his bathing room. _You were no more than a room away from a naked and bare Loki._ You averted your gaze from the room, turning your attention back to his massive collection of books. 

 

 _Don’t you want to know what it’s like to lay with a god?_

 

The words rung in your ears as if he had just said it. You squirmed, feeling the need to sit down and just focus on something else before you gave into anything. As you sat, curled up, and _tried_ to read, images of Loki bathing kept forming in your mind. His skin wet and glistening, his hair dripping, and gods, _just his bare body_. 

Then you’d heard him get out of the tub. Shaking your head from your fantasies, you willed your eyes to the words on the pages. 

 

He dried himself off and donned more comfortable and loose clothing, something he’d wear to bed. _If he wore anything at all to bed._ The teasing voice in your head whispered.  
He squeezed his hair through the towel, getting all the excess water out. He finally looked at you, a soft smile that turned into a hungry smirk painted across his features. 

 

“I must say, little one, you look magnificent tonight. All for me?” He put the towel down onto the counter, leaving the bathroom and coming closer to you. That’s when you realized there weren’t any other chairs. _This is the chair you watched him sit in._ The realization made another blush creep up your neck, your cheeks. 

 

“Mostly for you. I just happen to like wearing fancy dresses.” 

He gave a satisfied hum, and continued to come closer until he right in front of you, his tall stature obvious from your angle. 

“Do you also happen to like wearing fancy nightwear?” In his hand appeared lacy and silky underwear and other feminine nightwear. A smirk formed upon his lips again. “I can definitely imagine you wearing these sorts of lacy underthings.” They disappeared with a light green flash of light.

“I’d like it better if you imagined taking them off of me.” You unfolded your legs from underneath you, settling into their chair a little bit better. 

“As would I.” He bent down in front of you, his hands dragging down your legs, down to the bottom hem of your dress. “May I, Ambassador?” You quickly nodded, spreading your legs, even the smallest bit, excitement taking over your senses. 

 

He raked the skirt of the dress up to your waist, tucking it underneath you, revealing that you were, in fact, wearing similar undergarments to the ones he had been holding before. He smiled, snaking his tongue over his lips. “I knew it. Though, I’ll have to appreciate the sight of you in them another time.” He wasted no time ridding you of the underwear as he hooked his arms underneath and around your legs, kissing your thighs, from your knees to the apex between your legs. Though, he carefully avoided actually touching your core, creating unbearable tension and arousal. His fingers lightly traced up and down your thighs, trailing up to your navel and down your mound. Sighs and small moans had already fallen from your lips. 

 

“I hope you realize how you beautiful you are, especially in this position.” He let his lips just barely touch your skin as he spoke, shivers traveled up your spine. He squeezed and massaged your thighs, peppering kisses all over. Then he leaned up, his hands travelling down around your hips, squeezing. He kissed you with a hot fervor, tongue swiping over your lips, silently asking permission. You opened your mouth, letting your tongues collide and mold together. He tasted so clean, like freshly picked mint leaves and new snow. He pulled away after a moment, his breath ragged (as well as yours) and a lustful sparkle in his eye. “Just ask and you shall receive, pet. I will touch you, give you what you want. All I need to hear are those words.” His tone was teasing, but low in your ear. 

 

“Please, Loki…”

“No, no, no… I need to hear every word of your request.” 

“Please, touch me, kiss me. I want to feel your fingers inside of me.” Gods, you felt and sounded so _wanton_ and needy. For him. “Please.”

 

He grinned, leaning back down to your core, his hands trailing back up your thighs. One arm hooked around your thigh and his other hand was pressed against you, rubbing your clit in small circles. You moaned and arched against him, desperate for any friction you could find. He looked up at you as his mouth met you, his tongue already hot and swirling, as well as two of his fingers, long and pumping. You instantly writhed against him, every muscle in your body filled with tight tension. His rhythm was perfect, unrelenting and insistent. 

 

You were barely holding on, your hands tightly fisted with the chair’s cushioning. Pressure was already building, moans and heavy sighs and gasps falling from your mouth. You let your hand creep down the chair and into his raven hair, soft and silky. He hummed against you, sending vibrations through you. You quivered and you could feel his smile against you before he resumed. He kissed and sucked at you, his tongue hot and massaging. 

 

“Loki, please.” You let yourself go, unfiltered, nothing but begs and promises escaping your lips. Then, his lips left you, but his fingers still thrusting in and out of you. You whined at the loss, squirming under his grip. 

 

“More?” He let his fingers drive home, curling them - repeatedly. The sensation of him hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside of you sent you over the edge. You tried to silence yourself, biting on your fingers, almost anything to keep you quiet but it didn’t stop the cries that seemed to leak out of you. You were quaking under his grip, your legs quivering and breaths run ragged and heavy. You let your hand untangle from his hair as he feathered kisses up your body and finally to your mouth. His tongue quickly slipped in yours, letting you taste yourself on him. This kiss didn’t have the same heat as the one earlier. No, it was gentler, like he had all the time in the world. 

 

“I’m glad you are satisfied, my sweet. We should do this again…” His eyes flicked to yours with a wanton lust. “And soon.” 

 

“You’re already done?” You questioned, as he stood up. You squealed as he gathered you in his arms, wrapping one arm behind your back and the other under your legs, and placed you on his immense bed. You crawled further up on the bed, laying your head on his soft pillows. Of course, he had satin sheets and the softest duvet you’ve ever had the pleasure of laying on. 

“I have patience, I can wait a little bit longer to feel your touch. Your performance satisfied me enough tonight, pet. Trust me, more will come tomorrow.” 

 

You both laid down, and he snaked an arm around your waist, holding you. His scent, his warmth, his cool breath against your ear, were all enough for you to drift off into sleep. 

Oh... What have you done?


	5. Benign Acts

You shuffled awake, the warmth and scent of Loki’s body still wrapped around you. You could hear – could feel – his slumbering breaths, deep and quiet, against your ear. You turned over in Loki’s arms to observe his sleeping form. His hair mussed up, yet somehow still attractive against his pale skin. And his features were all so soft… All traces of mischief and playful teasing were absent. He looked almost innocent and blameless. The thought that he could be that way almost made you chuckle.

 

Rather than waking him to leave, you decided to curl and cuddle into his body, letting sleep engulf you once again. 

 

#

 

Your eyes fluttered open as Loki shifted out from under your embrace, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

 

“I hope you slept well, love.” He stretched, his lean but muscular figure apparent even in his loose clothing. You nodded, yawning and stretching yourself as well. 

“I truly enjoyed last night, Loki.” Your words were shallow and under your breath, but you were sure he heard them. He gave no response but a soft smile and simply laid back down and molded himself back against your back, wrapping his arms around you. He pressed small kisses in your hair, down to your forehead, your temples and your cheeks. They were nothing but gentle gestures, until he reached your jaw. He began to suck and nip, and your arousal bloomed instantly. You gasped once he had reached your neck, your body involuntarily ground against him, your hips meeting. 

 

You felt the hard evidence of his arousal pressed against you, even through the sheets and the clothing. Gods, you were still in your dress from last night. He continued to nip at your neck, your breath still slightly taken away. A part of you still couldn’t believe you were doing this. With Loki, a prince of Asgard, nonetheless. And you were just an envoy for your people. 

 

You took the initiative to reach behind yourself, pressing your palm against him, stroking the best you could. He sighed into your neck, his mouth and teeth still insistent on your neck and collarbone. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he ground himself into your hand.

 

“I meant what I said last night, we should continue this.” His free hand roamed your body, finding their perch at your breasts, and gave them a soft squeeze. “Of course, with your explicit permission, (Y/N).” 

Your face heated as the you comprehended the words. Why does he have to be like this?

“Loki…,” You sighed. “You’re insufferable.”

“Ah ah ah. You’re not getting out of this one, say it.” He teased, his voice low. “Besides, it’s too early for a tone like that, little one.” 

 

Before Loki, you thought pet names, especially the kind he gave you, were slightly degrading. But the way they slipped from his tongue, they were affectionate and yet playful and teasing at the same time.

 

You let thought glide away from your mind as you squeezed him through the strokes, waking it fully before you did anything else. You pried yourself from his grasp on you and sat up. When you turned to look at him, you saw the confusion prick his features but he didn’t say a word. You scooted yourself off the bed, walking to the front of the bed, looking at Loki head on. 

 

You unclasped your dress, corset and all, as quick as you could, and let it pool down around your feet. You watched him as you did, only looking down once you had to step out of your dress. When you looked back up at him, he had flipped onto his back with his legs splayed long and wide, palming himself as he watched you intently. 

 

“Loki, I want us to continue this as well.” It hadn’t come out as confidently as you had meant it, but you had said it, nonetheless.

“And what do you wish for us to continue?” He settled into the pillows, his ministrations on himself still continuing. “What _exactly_ do you want me to do to you?” His lip upturned into a smirk, his eyes smoldering. 

 

Damn him.

 

“I-… I want you to explore everything my body has to offer to you.” You swallowed, allowing yourself to breathe. “I want you to make me come in every way you know how… And I want to do the same for you, my Prince.”

 

As you said this, you crawled onto his bed, in between his legs and dragging your hands up the whole way. He flicked his tongue over his lips, his expression turning hungry as you neared. You laid in front of him as you untied his loose trousers and let him loose. His cock bounced delightfully as it was freed, deliciously hard for you. You grasped him at his base and stroked lightly a few times before licking a stripe from his slit to his hilt. You kissed and licked him from his base up to his tip. You fought with yourself to keep eye contact with him as you pleasured him, but it proved to be too intense if kept for too long.

 

He grunted, his lips pulled between his teeth. You took that as your signal. You felt him throb as you stroked him once again before pulling him into your mouth, it quickly filling. Your tongue swirled and twisted around him as you let your mouth up and down his length, the taste of his precome salty. He groaned, his breath heavy already, as he fisted your hair, gathering it most of it one sweep. 

 

“Darling, (Y/N), you are… _fantastic._ ” He sighed, interrupted by his own moan. 

 

A swell of pride washed through you. You sucked, your head bobbing slowly, with patience. You felt every vein and ridge on his cock as your tongue massaged him. You hummed as you brought him closer to the back of your throat, letting him feel the vibrations from your throat. He let out a breathy obscenity and your face heated. You let yourself look up at him, careful not to let your eyes linger too long. 

 

His inky black hair was even more mussed up with his hand running through it constantly. His brows were pulled together in ecstasy, his mouth making a small ‘O’ shape. _Gods, he looked like he was undone._ Especially with his shirt being so loose and falling off his shoulder, his lean stature peaking form underneath. His eyes were mostly closed but fluttered open as you watched him. 

 

_You did this. He is in this state because of you’ve done. _The expression on his face was even better than the night you had been watching him, if that were even possible.__

__

__The realization made the blood in your cheeks rise as your brought him down your throat, slow enough that you were careful not to gag on his length. Unexpectedly, his hand fisted in your hair pulled your mouth even further down, your lips meeting the hilt of him. You let you jaw go even looser than you already had, trying to keep yourself breathing through your nose._ _

__

__“Fuck.” The primitive word cut through the air as it escaped his mouth. He rocked your head carefully, smoothly. “Your mouth is so divine. Where have you learned to please a man like this, pet?”_ _

__The question shook you internally. You lightheartedly shrugged it off, “I just do what feels good, what feels right.” You lightly dragged your lips and teeth along his length as you spoke._ _

__“Good.” He hummed. “Now make me come, dearest.” His eyes turned dark as his cock jerked and throbbed under your hand._ _

__

__Loki tangled both his hands in your hair, wordlessly instructing you on how what to do as he fucked your mouth. He relinquished control after a moment, letting you pump your mouth over his length, fast and with a loose jaw. His groans made your own arousal soar. He shuddered and quivered underneath you, his cock throbbing ceaselessly as it exploded in your mouth. He moaned one last time before a thick liquid rushed through your senses, the taste salty. You gave one last suck before pulling him out of your mouth, swallowing his come._ _

__

__“Oh, (Y/N), that was… simply heavenly.” His sentence separated by his heaving breath. “I cannot wait to experience that again, and hopefully, soon.” His eyes glinted as your gazes met, a smirk forming._ _

__You crawled back up the bed, still nude, and nuzzled into his chest. “I am delighted that I performed well for you. Perhaps not as good as you were last night but…”_ _

__“Nonsense. I came just as hard as you did last night. No need to worry over how well you are in bed, my dear.” He waved off your self-doubt._ _

__

__He kissed your forehead a couple time before leaning down to kiss you on the lips. You Instantly opened up for him, allowing his tongue to plunder your mouth. Your tongue met his and you knew he could taste himself on it, the thick liquid still left a sheen in your mouth. He groaned into your mouth and you feel his smile as against your lips. He pulled away and you whined, not ready for his warmth to leave you._ _

__

__“I must get ready… As should you. We’re supposed to have a meeting by mid-morning, remember, Ambassador?” He grinned and shifted out from your cuddling form, leaving the bed._ _

__“Get dressed. I will show you a secret corridor from my chambers to a hallway that should be close to yours.”_ _

__

__You did as he said while he washed up and dressed himself. When you met back with him he pointed towards a bookshelf, pulling it open to reveal a small door that was maybe half your height behind it._ _

__

__“Meet me in the library later on tonight, after dinner. I have some things to show you.” His eye sparkled with the usual mischievous glint and he smiled. “Now go. Don’t want to be late.” He opened the door for you and motioned for you to pass through it._ _

__

__You nodded and followed through, the door shutting behind you. It wasn’t terribly long before you reached the end of it, the door opening quite easily at the other end. It was only two corridors down from your chambers._ _

__

__You washed yourself up and wore a nice but simple gown. As you headed down towards the meeting hall, you smiled to yourself, your mind preoccupied with thoughts filled with Loki._ _


	6. Books and Dreams

You shut the door to the Council room, the door clicking behind you. You tried to keep yourself from running to the library, putting a lid on your excitement. This was the first political meeting you’ve had with the Asgardians since… your arrangement began with Loki – and if you had thought it was hard to think then with his stares and looks, you were sorely mistaken. He sat across from you this meeting, his hands steepled, his finger rips resting at his lips, and his eyes pinned to yours during almost the entirety of the gathering. They were deep and a dark emerald, much different from how they were earlier in the morning – as if they were almost completely taken by lust. And _by the Nine,_ all the things those eyes promised. They shimmered with that mischievous glint every time you glanced at him, a small smirk appearing on his lips every damned time. He had made it difficult for you to focus on the task at hand, what you were here for, but nonetheless you’d made it through so far. 

 

You made it to the library, entering as quietly as you could. Though, not that it mattered, the library was just as quiet and empty as usual. Nothing was amiss – the few small and silent librarians in their corner, no one else really here besides them and yourself. You searched farther into the library, soon reaching the back. When you finally resigned your search for Loki, figuring perhaps he was late or possibly his request for you to come here was a trick, you decided to at least make something out of the trip and time you’d already spent here. 

 

You’d looked at a few books, only finding their titles somewhat appealing, and flipped through them, nothing capturing your interest. You’d ended up browsing all the way to the near back of the library, the selection of books seemingly endless. Nonetheless, you kept perusing through the numerous novels and volumes. Until… one book had extremely explicit images on the pages. Page after page of nothing but sin. A blush rushed through your skin as your eyes took in the illustrations and you snapped the book shut. Then you’d noticed the title wasn’t at all suggesting its contents… 

 

So, you had picked up another… and another… and another. And each time, nothing but the explicit imagery of men and women coupling in many different ways – different positioning, different angles, different techniques. You didn’t know whether you should feel aroused or indifferent to it. Though something didn’t feel quite right… Your cheeks had never felt as hot as they did then – especially once you’d heard his voice from behind you.

 

“Interesting choice of literature, my dear. How _unladylike_ for you to consume such material.” He purred into your hair, your ear. You turned suddenly then, dropping the book in surprise.

“Oh! I.. I-uhm…” You stumbled over yourself for words before you put two and two together. “You did it!” Of course - _that_ was why the titles didn’t match anything of what the books “contained”. Though it annoyed you, you doubted it would be the last you’d see of Loki’s trickery. 

 

A chuckle rose from his chest, low and throaty. “Well, of course I did, sweet sweet girl. I just wanted to give a hint to you of all the delicious things I want to do you.” He grinned, almost predatorially – and you weren’t entirely sure if it aroused you or unsettled you. He bent over to pick the book you had dropped, placing it on a nearby table.

 

“Would you like to try some of the things you saw in those pages, (Y/N)?” He stepped towards you, taking your chin between his finger and thumb, tilting up for you to look at him. You were pressed against the bookshelf, his face mere inches from yours. “I know I certainly do. Tell me, pet.”

“I would love to.” You forced the words out of your chest, the tension almost unbearable between the two of you. His eyes scanned your face, your chin still in his grasp, and a smirk appeared on his lips.

 

Not knowing what else to say, what else he’d wanted you to say, you spoke through actions. You rose to your tiptoes, hands clasped onto his neck and arms and lips firmly planted to his. He stiffened at first, obviously not expecting you to make the first move, but recovered quickly – quicker than you would have – and let his lips mold into yours. His tongue swiped at your bottom lip, asking silently for permission. Parting your lips, your tongues dance languidly together, massaging and rolling. His tongue leaves yours for a moment as he bites your bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, before letting it join back into your mouth.

 

By now, Loki’s hands had already started roaming your body, squeezing and gripping at every soft surface on you. He began unbuttoning and unclasping your dress, it already falling of you as you began to do the same to him, sending his shirt flying. Once you were both scantily clad – you in your small fancy undergarments and he in just his leather trousers – he brought you to a couch (one that you hadn’t been sure was there before). He broke the kiss to sit down first, settling into the cushions and pillows, but recapturing your lips when he brought you down to straddle his lap. 

 

Though he was small in comparison to his larger, bulkier brother, Thor, Loki certainly had some meat to him. You could feel just how powerful his body was underneath you, how muscled and toned he actually was. His hands fell onto your hips, rocking them onto his hardening length, and you groaned at feeling how large he was. His neck stretched out and you felt the need to lean down to kiss his neck, mark him. And you did. You nipped and sucked at his skin, making small red and purple bruises over his jaw, his pulse point, his collarbone. He let out a small groan as you did so, reaching up your back to unclasp your bra, fumbling only a little. 

 

Once your bra was off and flung somewhere, he lifted and pressed your chest towards his face, his lips grazing your skin as he explored. You’d felt his lips reach the swell of your chests and goosebumps rose as his teeth lightly ran along them, sending shivers down your spine. His eyes met your as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and tongue swirling. You whimpered, shuddering in his grip.

 

You began to grind yourself against, anything to help relieve this throbbing need you that had already starting within you. His own hips bucked as you did so, and you felt the vibrations from his groan, his mouth still latched onto your breast. You arched against him, your breast pressed against him even more, and his hands travelled down your back to the plump of your ass, squeezing firm enough it almost hurt. His name fell from your lips as a moan, and his eyes snapped back up to yours and you’d felt the smirk against your skin. He let go of your tender nipple, reddened by his attentions. 

 

“Tell me what you dreamt of while I was away in Muspelheim, dearest.” He let his hands continue their ministrations on your ass, fondling and kneading the soft flesh. 

 

But why would he ask you that now?

 

… _Oh._

 

The images from a particularly… promiscuous dream you’d had one of the long nights flooded your mind. Images of Loki’s thrusting form on top of yours… Then yours on top of his… His mouth licking and sucking your core…. And your personal favourite, for now at least: you on your knees and his hands tangled in your hair – gods, the face he was making

 

You realized how vivid these images were rushing back to your memory and it made you unsure of who exactly was remember these dreams… you or Loki. 

 

“It seems you already know of what I dreamt, dear Prince.”

“Maybe, maybe not…” He chuckled. “But who knows? Perhaps I just want to hear you tell me about your dreams.” 

“As appealing as that sounds, I do not think I can properly tell you without interruptions...” You laced your fingers into his hair, a moan slipping from both yours and Loki’s lips as you felt his hard arousal as you ground yourself against him, harder this time. 

“That’s true… Which is what makes it all the better. Tell me, little one.” His lips latched back onto your nipple, causing another low moan to escape you. 

“I- well, in one dream, we did very similar things as we did before you left…” The pictures popped into your head once again, vivid in detail. “We made each other come so many times…” He groaned from under you, his grip on your plump flesh tightening as he ground your body against his own at a faster pace. 

“Tell me more.”

“In another… dream…” Interrupted by your own sighs and gasps, you continued. “You basically… basically fucked me into the floor.” He grinned then, his thrusts becoming minute and teasing. 

“I bet you loved every second of that… And don’t worry, pet, I _will_ fuck you into the mattress, the floor, whatever you want… In due time. Don’t want to rush things, I plan on making this last.” You groaned at his words, bucking against him, pressing yourself into him to get as much friction as you possibly could. 

“But what if I want you to do that now?” You forced the words out, just barely able to form a sentence, nearing your peak. He was too apparently, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. 

“Oh, my dear, you have _no idea_ exactly how much I want to… And right now. I’d dreamt of fucking you in every way I know, every night I was away.” He groaned, grinding his teeth together. “It pains me to not just rip off your silky under things right now and sink into your delicious body. But I refuse to have my first time taking you be in the back of a dusty ancient library.”

“Please-!”

 

Your begging was cut off as you came, soaking your panties, and his spurting from out of his leather trousers. You slumped on top of him, breathing hard and ragged – his matching yours. 

 

“That was splendid, darling… Though I suggest next time we should try something from those books you found today.” Once you’d looked at him, a smirk was plastered to his face. Of course.

“Yes, my Prince.” You gave him a chaste kiss before climbing off his lap. “I’m sorry for the mess, would you like me to clean you up?” 

“Unfortunately, sweetling, we are in the back of library, where they don’t keep cleaning supplies, and we both look well-loved.” He smirked at your tangled hair and plumped lips from kissing, and even rose a hand to try to smooth his hair. “No matter though. I am the god of mischief and trickery, am I not?” He snapped his fingers with that damn smirk still painted across his features and your appearances had been renewed, as if the last… however long had never happened. 

“An illusion, you’ll still have to wash up once you return to your chambers.”

 

You nodded and gathered a few books you had actually wanted to read. “These better not be tricked anymore with those perverted images… These ones actually sound interesting to me.”

 

“As you wish, my darling pet.” Then he came from behind, leaning in closer to you, his breath hot in your ear. “I told you I’d have you begging for me to take you.” He said in a low whisper before leaving you with goosebumps.


	7. Risque Acts

For all the seemingly unwarranted celebrating the Asgardians seem to do on a nightly basis, you hadn’t been surprised to hear that they were hosting a large party. For what? You weren’t sure of but you figured you’d attend. Integrating yourself into their society would only help you with the political endeavor you were on. Asgardians wouldn’t be expected to accept an alliance with a race and realm they barely knew. To them, you were the face of your race – a living example of what to expect of your people.

 

So, naturally, while you were preparing yourself for this festivity, you’d donned a dress you’d been saving for a special time on Alfheim but was never given the chance to wear. It was a long burgundy dress, thin, silky, and had a high slit that showed of your legs. In all honesty, you’d picked this out because you knew Loki would love it and you couldn’t wait much longer to witness his reaction to seeing you in this.  
Speaking of Loki, you hadn’t actually spoken with him in a couple of days. Long sessions of practically eye-fucking each other, sure. But any conversations outside of the Council Room were nonexistent since that afternoon you two had spent together in the library. It made you anxious… But also excited to see him any chance you got. 

 

Once you were satisfied with your appearance, you left for the feasting hall, where singing and bantering could be heard from halls and halls away. As usual, you seemed to arrive later than everyone else – not that you minded. You took your usual seat across Odin, Thor, and Loki. You ate silently, almost every last bite gone from your plate. You’d only finished half your wine, taking sips every now and again. 

 

Thor and Loki excused themselves for the festivities, the latter’s eyes pinned to you as he asked if you’d like to join him and his brother’s company to have a seat nearer the center of the large gathering of people. You nodded feebly, not trusting words. You couldn’t tell if it was a trick – but all the same, just surprised that he was speaking to you. His gaze raked over you, smirking at your chosen attire – as if he knew it was for him. 

 

“Ambassador, would you like that?” His soft yet commanding voice cut through your blank mind as they stood from the table, his hand outstretched towards you.

“Yes, yes, of course, your highness. I thank you for the offer.” You smiled as you took his offering hand, following them to a round booth in the corner. Thor sat down first and then Loki motioned for you to sit as he followed in after you. So there you sat, in between the two Asgardian princes. Loki was a little closer than you’d have liked while you were in public – though on a night of seemingly random celebration such as this, it could be easily blamed on alcohol publicly. 

 

The brothers begin discussing the patrons of the festivities, mentioning the Warriors Three – specifically Fandral and the small crowd of girls he seemed to have collected. They laughed and joked and drank, including you in the conversation every once in a while, and you answered but stayed quiet for the majority of the time. 

 

And then you felt his fingers creeping onto your thigh, through the slit of your dress. Your eyes shot to him, but he wasn’t looking at you. He was looking at the crowd, acting like his hand wasn’t resting on your thigh right now. Your heart raced, your fingers clamping down on his, trying to get him off. But then he finally looked at you and shook his head lightly as he pinched your fingers.

 

He looked away again, his hand now stroking your thigh, every time travelling higher up your soft flesh. You tried to keep away the burning blush but you failed. And in your mind, there was only one way to make this humiliation - that no one else seemed to witness – any less, was to drink. And that’s exactly what you did. You ordered a few strong cocktails that surely did the job. And if anything happened, like perhaps Loki and his insistent fingers giving you an orgasm, you could blame it on the sweetly bitter drinks. 

 

Your thoughts and vision became cloudy, the scents of the room stronger and yet duller at the same time, the heat of the room stronger. But your sense of the touch was all the more heightened by the alcohol. It felt as if his hand was burning into your skin, making you ache. His hand was squeezing now, climbing up your thigh. Your thighs initially clamped on his hand once he reached your core, the pads of his long fingers ghosting of your slit, but you softened, letting him in. His brows rised as he realized you had neglected to wear any underwear, but then he smirked at you, his eyes dark and sparked with mischief. 

 

Thor asked Loki a question and you stiffened as his gaze turned towards his direction. Of course, Loki’s voice was smooth and collected, unlike yours would have been had he asked you something. And under the table, Loki’s remained, softly rubbing at your bundle of nerves. It took every bit of self-control within you to keep you from stealing Loki away right now.

 

“Ambassador (Y/N), so how long do you think your stay will continue?” You were snapped back to reality as his question rang through your mind.  
“I believe I have a few more months before I am scheduled to leave for Alfheim. Though, I think I’d like be granted permission to have my company and I prolong our visit – there is so much more we can accomplish.”  
Thor laughed, his big shoulders shaking. “Good, we like having you here. It’s interesting to have someone so similar to an Aesir, yet not completely within our palace walls. You’re like a Midgardian, but a little less dainty.”

 

You’d read about them, the Midgardians. You’d also heard that Thor had fallen in love with one… Though it didn’t seem to last long. You smiled, keeping appearances up. But as soon as Thor’s gaze had slid to another part of the room, you were reduced to the aching mess you were before. 

 

Loki slowly slid you closer to him and wrapped his arm around you, your body tucked into his side now. You let yourself lean into him as his digits dipped into you, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing against you. It was hard to keep yourself contained, to suppress the moan that surely would have escaped had Loki not placed his finger your lips and then to his, effectively shushing you. 

 

Your eyes darted to Thor as his two digits slid further in you, hoping he didn’t notice your situation. And, by the Stars, thankfully he didn’t. He was too busy cheering and chugging from his tankard. As his fingers began to pump inside of you, you felt your wetness begin to drip from your slit. A blush flushed your face as you looked at Loki, wondering if he’d noticed. But of course, he did.

 

“So wet for me. Such a good girl.” He groaned into your ear, the arm wrapped around you rubbing small circles into your hip. “You have no idea how much I want to whisk you away to your chambers and take you, my darling.”

 

You sighed at his words, wishing he would. His fingers curled then, pushing on the deeper bundle of nerves inside of you, and you tried not to cry out. He smiled, dragging his fingers out very slowly from your core before plunging them back in, thrusting them in and out and hitting your g-spot every time. 

 

“Shhhh… Not a sound, pet. I need you to be good.” He whispered lowly. Damn him and his magnificent fingers. They pumped, curling with each drag, and took you to your orgasm faster than any pair of fingers had before. You were reduced down to a sweaty, gasping mess when you detached yourself from his side after had you come. Once you’d looked at Loki, you didn’t fail to notice the smug expression written across his face. Bastard. 

 

Since he hadn’t drank from it, you slid Loki’s large tankard to yourself, gulping some of it down to help calm yourself down. While the thrill of being in public, where _anyone_ could have seen you two, was very exciting, you hadn’t expected this extreme amount of nervousness and guilt. You shouldn’t have done this. You weren’t supposed to have done this. None of it.

 

“Alright, Ambassador, I think that’s clearly enough. Come now, let me take you to your rooms.” Loki’s voice much more solid and official now, and chuckled as you had stolen his untouched drink. He nodded to Thor, him returning the gesture. 

 

You both slipped from the hot, humid feasting hall to the cool air of the halls. Loki held you upright, the alcohol hitting you like a brick wall now and you could barely walk. You mumbled incoherently throughout the trip, smiling and blushing at Loki like a young girl. Loki would laugh and shake his head, his hand rubbing your side as he held you.

 

The trip had felt like forever, even though it was most probable that it was about ten minutes of time that had passed. You’d reached your chambers, letting Loki in once you’d unlocked the door and entered. You’d almost fallen trying to shut the door then, certainly drunk. He chuckled and picked you up, his arms hooked under your legs and back. 

 

He placed you on your bed, tucking you under a light blanket, before pressing a kiss to your forehead and going to leave. But you’d clamped onto his wrist.

 

“Loki… Please I-… I need you…” You’d almost moaned the words out. He groaned at the sounds, slipping from your light drunken grasp. What he did then surprised you, even in his drunken state. He climbed onto the bed, curling himself around you, his feet tangled with yours, his arm wrapped around you, and his chin tucked into your neck. 

“My dear, I won’t take you tonight. As much as I’d like to, I have standards. And I definitely won’t have our first coupling to be while you’re in such a drunken hazy state.” His lips slipped up to your ear then. “Because I want you to remember _every_ detail, _every_ moment of when you first take me.”

 

And you drifted off to sleep, his words still echoing loud inside your head.


	8. Such a Sneak

Two dreadfully long weeks had passed without Loki’s teasing presence. The only glimpse of him you saw was at the meetings but beyond that…. Nothing. He’d be the first to walk out the door and simply disappear. You knew that tracking him down was a waste of time and energy given his abilities. You’d only see him if he’d want you to see him. It was unusual for the god to be caught off-guard like that.

 

It wasn’t like he was yours anyways. You knew this wasn’t something that was going to last. It was best to realize that early on and enjoy it while you have it. Although… there wasn’t anything wrong with admitting you’d miss it after it’s over. That isn’t even considering he’s a prince of Asgard – you couldn’t really have a relationship with him even you’d wanted to. You weren’t royalty at home – wealthy, yes – but far from royal-blooded. 

 

Though missing him and his presence, you went about your activities all the same. Reading and enjoying the gardens were your favourite pastime – though you’d taken up to writing Alfheim about all the progress made. You tried not to make it all about politics, writing a personal letter for home, to your family. You’d missed them… and how you wished they could be here to see all that Asgard was – not that Alfheim didn’t compare. You wondered how Loki’d react to Alfheim. You imagined surprise on his face and it was amusing. You stood there dazed until you snapped yourself out of it, shaking your head to let the thoughts clear and continuing on with your writing.

 

Another week had passed before you couldn’t take it any longer. You’d been taking a walk around the palace when you spotted Thor in the training grounds. You’d snapped then, caving to asking him where his dear brother was. As you made your way to his square, you began to wonder if this was truly a good idea or not. Probably not. But what the Hel, why not? Asking couldn’t hurt. As you approached, you asked him politely for his attention, your voice much more raised than usual. Thor paused his training, setting his hammer, Mjolnir, along with his shield down and laughed.

 

“Of course - and hello to you, Ambassador. I was just doing some exercises. Forgive me for the stench of sweat and hay.” He motioned to his light linen shirt, soaked with perspiration, and pile of ripped hay targets. “What would you like to speak with me about? Perhaps you’d like to train as well?”

“I’d like that, but perhaps another time.” You chuckled softly. “I was wondering if you’d known where your brother was, Loki. I haven’t seen him in a while – outside of the meetings in the Council room I mean.” The nervousness took a bit more of a hold now, had this been the right thing to do?

“Well, I haven’t seen him much. Maybe in the kitchen and down the way to our chambers every once in a while, – but we don’t interact near as much as we once did. Unfortunately, we’ve grown apart in recent years.” He sighed but his voice was calm, collected… but also to a small degree, sad. He missed him you realized. While you didn’t know their family history, there was some degree of animosity between the brothers, even if they did joke and sit with each other at meals and festivities. 

 

You nodded, but he continued. 

 

“Anyways, he might be hiding away in his rooms, spending his nights with some young naïve girl. So many of them fawn over him for whatever reason.” He rolled his eyes as he spoke and nodded to you. “Do you need anything else, my lady Ambassador?”

“No, nothing I can think of at the moment.” You shook your head, clasping your hands in front of you. “I was just wondering if you knew where he was. I wanted to speak to him about a few books I’d borrowed – but it’s not a worry. Thank you, Thor.”

 

He nodded and picked up Mjolnir and his shield, continued on with his training. You walked out of the training yard with a small pang of jealousy in your stomach. You didn’t want to admit how attached you’d let yourself get to the Asgardian prince. Perhaps you should just let it be. Don’t go to his chambers. _He doesn’t want to see you,_ a small malicious voice said in the back of your mind. 

 

Shaking your head of your thoughts, you returned to your chambers, bull-headed and stubborn as ever. 

 

#

 

This was a very, very risky plan and you knew it. The whole thing was hinged on Loki not being in his rooms – something you weren’t certain of. You’d forgotten to check earlier in the day and it was too late now. Oh well, you supposed. You couldn’t wait any longer – you were that impatient. 

 

You looked at yourself one last time in your tall mirror, inspecting your appearance. You’d chosen a very risqué dress, short, thin, and made of silk. It was a deep jade colour and fell to the middle of your thigh, showing off your long and toned legs. Underneath the dress was the specialty for Loki to discover. White laced bra, panties, and garter belt with two garters, with charcoal black bows and ties. While it left little the imagination, it was quite endearing and charming on your lithe figure. You smiled at yourself before donning a cloak, hiding away the special presents for the prince. 

 

As you made your way down the corridors, nervousness and anxiety set in. The relentless questions with no known answers. What if he was already there? What if he had actually been laying with other girls? What if…

 

No. You were already doing this – you can’t back out of it now. What kind of woman would you be if you had? You felt your confidence and stubbornness surge, lifting your head and leading you down to the known path to his chambers.

 

You knocked lightly on the heavy door to his chambers, hoping for no response. There wasn’t. You cracked them open, peaking inside. A fire was lit but there wasn’t much of a sign of living there in his rooms. His bed fit and well-made, the chairs and cushioned seats looking like they’d never been sat in. You hadn’t noticed how spotless his rooms were the last time you’d been here. 

 

His miniature library threatened to capture your attention, just as it had during your last visit, but you didn’t let it. You pulled your attention to the smaller details of his room; the art and décor, the scents, the trinkets. You didn’t want to pry too much into his personal space, but it didn’t hurt to look did it? 

 

You’d finished your stroll around his chambers when you decided the best way for him to find you was laying on his bed. You left your cloak on, leaving the surprise for Loki to find. You lounged and waited for an hour. Luckily his bed was so soft and plush around your body, comfortable. Unluckily, it was a little too soft. In your time waiting for him, you’d fallen asleep, drifting in only a light state of unconsciousness. 

 

#

 

“Well, well, well, dear (Y/N). Isn’t this quite the surprise?” His voice instantly woke you, your body instantly shot up.

 

He was slowly stalking towards the door, placing his foot carefully in front of the other – similar to the night he came back from Muspelheim. Like a predator. That cursed grin on his lips and his emerald eyes dark with lust. And then it’d clicked. And a small wave of relief washed over you – there was no whore or young girl hanging around his neck. He’d looked just as he had the last time you’d seen him. 

 

“Such a sneak… And what do you think you’re doing here, pet?” He growled out, his jaw clenched. Not in anger, but in tension.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me, your highness.” You forced out, barely louder than a whisper. You sat up a little bit, your legs long and stretched to your side as you sat on your hip, your arm propping you upright. 

“Oh, believe me I am, more than happy even, this is just… unexpected, darling.” He was near the foot of the bed now, his pace slowing as he neared you. “But you didn’t answer my question… What are you doing in my chambers?”

“You promised you’d fuck me into a mattress in the library… And I hazily remember details from that last night you’d laid with me when I was well drunk.” Your heart raced. Was he going to kick you out? Was this really that bad of an idea?

 

He nodded, your words sinking in apparently as he smirked.

 

“Come here, off the bed.” And you did as he asked, crawling off the bed, trying to keep your cloak from tangling with your legs. You’d taken off your shoes in what felt like ages ago, and the height difference between you two was painfully obvious. Your head just barely came up to his shoulder, mostly level with his sternum. Your breath quickened as he scanned you, your face, and brushed away a few stray hairs. His index finger traced the side of your forehead, running over your temple, your cheekbones, and jawline, down your neck and collarbone, stopping short at your cloak.

 

“Off.” He commanded with a light tug at the leather ties of your cloak. You pulled at the strips, the cloak falling and pooling at your feet as you let go of it. He grinned, his eyes raking over your body clad in the lingerie, taking in every detail. His tongue darted out, running along his bottom lip. 

“All this for me, (Y/N)? Awh…” He leaned in then, his lips grazing over the tips of your ear. “You should have done this for me sooner.” His teeth latched onto the lobe of your ear then, his tongue teasingly brushing against the skin. You moaned at the sudden heat. He stepped closer to you, a green light blinded you for but a moment, and then his bare chest pressed against yours. One chilled hand cupped your cheek as the other rested upon your hip, squeezing your soft flesh.

 

His lips kissed down your jawline, all the way to your lips, molding against yours. At first the kiss had been hard, rushing, but slowly, it became softer and laxer. His tongue slid against your bottom lip and your lips parted, letting him in. He groaned as his tongue languidly danced with yours, pressing and massaging against each other. You bit his lip and you’d immediately felt his smile against your lips. 

 

He walked you the rest of the way to the bed, lifting you to set on the foot of the bed without breaking the kiss. His hands grasped your supple rear as he did so, squeezing lightly, pulling away to nip and suck down your neck and collarbone.

 

“You’re wearing my colour. How sweet, my little one.” He grinned, the tip of his index finger toying with the thin emerald strap that laid on your shoulder. “As much as I love it, how I can see every curve of you, every rise of your breath… I’m restraining myself so much to not rip it off your little body. Off.” He punctuated the statement with a sharp tug before letting go, watching you as you stripped yourself of the thin dress. 

 

You bit your lip as his eyes lit up, revealing the lace underneath. A blush crept upon you, your cheeks and the tips of your ears hot. You fought to keep yourself from covering your body with your arms, nervous and anxious of his reaction. He’d been silent for a few moments, his eyes glued to the lace ensemble.

 

“I did say I wanted to appreciate the sight of you in these lacy underthings once, didn’t I?” His own bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he hummed. “I shall tonight, deary. Leave these on.” 

 

You were sure you grinned just as he had, you could feel it in your cheeks. He smiled back as he guided you to lay back with one cool hand in between your breasts, using the other spread your legs for him to settle between. He let his one hand grope and squeeze your breasts as he let his other trail down to your core, his fingers teasingly grazing over the thin material that covered you. You whimpered, even more so as his hand slipped under the lace to roll a nipple between the pads of his fingers. He applied more pressure now, his other hand rubbing circles on your sensitive pearl over the lace. You tried to sit up, tried to grind yourself against his hand to get the release you wanted so badly already. 

 

He pulled away his hand on your core, waving the index finger. “Ah-ah-ah.” He only continued when you’d laid back down and stopped squirming. “There’s a good girl. Stay still.” The praised washed over you and you couldn’t help but smile as a swell of arousal rose. 

 

Loki slipped two fingers under the lace band of your underwear, straight inside of your slit. You gasped as the long digits plunged into you and dragged out. He sighed at how you were already gushing for him. He involuntarily ground against the bend of the bed at the feeling of your hot juices on his fingers. After a few thrusts and determining you were more than ready to take him, he let his fingers reluctantly retreat from your core. He licked one before bringing it to your lips.

 

“Clean them off for me, pet.” You instantly latched onto them, sucking as your tongue ran over them. You tasted the sweet and yet bitter taste of yourself. You rolled your hips as another wave of arousal hit you. He pulled his fingers away from your mouth, pulling down to the edge of the bed so his hips would meet your rear. 

“Please- I can’t-.” You were quickly silenced with a simple finger laid across your lips.

“I know, I can’t either. As much as I’d like to lap and suck at your precious cunt, I don’t have the patience to – and quite frankly, I don’t think you do either.” You shook your head at his statement, feeling his hard length press against your clothed slit. “And it pains me to take these off but it’d cause friction I’d not like to have.” He tugged the lace underwear off, leaving the belt and garters on. 

 

He leaned over your body, his left arm pinned next the right side of your head and his other positioning himself at your entrance. He wasn’t even inside you yet and you could feel how painfully hard he was. He slid his head back and forth, teasingly. 

 

“Please! For the love of Valhalla, please just fuck me already, Loki!” It wasn’t the first time you’d used his name during a sexual encounter, but this time it had a different effect. His eyes shot up to yours and slammed inside of you, your juices dripping out. He stayed there for a moment, his hand had risen up your soft thigh to underneath your knee, hitching your leg up. You let him, wrapping your legs around him, letting him sink deeper into you. He groaned, his head dropping down on your chest.

 

You took a deep breath in unison before he began to start moving, slowly, but deeply. He dragged his tongue along your sternum, between your breasts, and up the column of your throat and to your lips. He kissed you, tongues colliding, hot and heavy. His arm dropped down, pinned down next to the left side of your head now. He pulled away, breathing into the crook of your neck. 

 

“By the Nine, darling…” He sighed. His thrusts became harder, the slaps of skin against skin echoing through the room, along with the collection of your moans and his groans. His hands balled into fists, tightening on the material of the comfortable. 

 

You cried out, arching against his thrusting body, as you came for the first time, your creamy juices that flowed out creating the most explicit sounds. Loki bit into your neck, just enough to mark you before pulling away, pulling out of you. You whimpered at the loss before being suddenly hauled up the mattress and flipped onto all fours. On instinct you arched your back, pressing your ass against him as he came up from behind you. He chuckled lowly, appreciatively kneading the pliant skin of your backside before plunging back into you. 

 

You moaned at how full you felt at this angle, you swore you could see stars as he snapped his hips forward into you. He bent over your form, one hand braced on the mattress and the other threading itself into your hair. A groan slipped from you as he pulled your platinum locks, enough so that your back arched so you could see him. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he pounded into your soaked cunt.

 

He alternated paces, slowing down to go deeper before ramping back up and hammering into you like there was not a tomorrow. And your nerves… You were so strung out in ecstasy that by the time he was close to coming, you had already at least four times. And he was about to make it a sixth.

 

He thrust into you with such force, you felt like the breath had been knocked out of you, and as he came, the thick creamy liquid came pouring out of you before he had pulled out of you. He thrust a few more times, riding out his high as he made sure you felt every ridge, every vein of his delicious length.

 

“Come, darling. Say my name as you come one last time.” And you did, crying out his name, biting into your arm to keep from being too loud. You were so tired, exhausted – but so sweaty and hot. Loki’s cool skin was infinitely more refreshing than it was before – if that was even possible. 

 

He pulled out achingly slow, groaning as he chuckled into your hair. “That was… simply magnificent, my sweet girl. I counted six times I made you come, perhaps we can bump it up to seven or even eight next time.” 

 

You blushed at his implication. Next time? Hel yes. Please.

 

“I don’t even have words, it was that amazing, Loki…” You sat up, taking in the sight of his sweaty body, his cock laying limp on his stomach – yet still such an impressive size – and his lust-glazed eyes. “But I feel extremely sticky and sweaty. Could we run a bath?” He nodded, getting up and hoisting you up with him, an arm hooked under your knees and back. 

 

After a short period of soaking and small talk, you washed yourselves and exited the bath. Extremely fatigued now, you went to put your dress and cloak back on, gathering them from the floor. 

 

“Dear, what are you doing?” He gave you an incredulous look as he crept into his enormous bed. 

“I was… I thought you’d want me to leave now.”

“For heaven’s sake, get in bed. You’re exhausted, come here.” You did as you were told, dropping the pieces of clothing on the floor. He snaked an arm around your middle, his nose pressed against your hair, your ear. You pressed against him in such away that you knew he could feel every curve of your body. But you didn’t mind. At least not right now. A smile formed on your lips as you drifted off.

 

“Good night, (Y/N). Dream well.”


	9. Deserving of Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just delicious smut. Forgive me.

You wake, the room still dark and Loki’s arms still wrapped loosely around you. You take a deep breath, taking in his fresh scent, as you adjust yourself into a more comfortable position. You’d felt it then – his hard arousal pressing against the small of your back. Loki grumbled then, moving slightly, but not enough to tell you that he was still asleep (or at least you hoped). 

 

The next few moments went by painfully slow as you decided whether or not you should even entertain the idea of playing with him while he was sleeping. But all decision-making went out the window when Loki’s sleeping form pressed against you even more, his sinful hips grinding against your rear. You bit back a groan, your own hips rolling against his in response automatically. You realized what you’d done and instantly froze, hoping you hadn’t woken Loki. 

 

But Loki’s sleeping self had done it once again and you couldn’t help yourself. You ground against him, letting his long and thick length slip between your folds. But not in. You couldn’t bring yourself to go all the way while he was sleeping. You were surprised to feel how wet you were yourself, dripping all over him already. A small moan slipped from you as you slid yourself along his length, your breath quickening as you tried to keep yourself quiet. 

 

“My darling is so needy on this night, isn’t she?” His voice was so calm and smooth, with not a trace of sleep within it, and it made your body instantly turn rigid and stiff, stopping your motions immediately. “Oh, pet, don’t stop now. I was enjoying the show…” He purred into your ear, his hands already roaming your body. 

 

He nipped at your ear, his tongue hot and cool at the same time, pressing against the lobe and up the shell of your ear. You sighed, letting your body settle into his. He dipped down, pressing kisses and small bites into your neck and shoulder.

 

“Perhaps punishment is in order for sneaking into my chambers.” He paused, you could feel the smirk on your skin. “What do you say, little one? Are you deserving of a punishment?” He leaned away from you, his cock still pressed between your soaking folds. He took hold of it, dipping his length inside of you, just the tip. You moaned, wiggling and aching for more, but then he pinched a hard nipple. You yipped and he chuckled in return.

 

“You don’t get to call the shots tonight, sweetheart. I will have you _begging_ soon enough.” He pulled out of you and sat up, leaning over you. “Are you ready for your punishment?” 

 

You nodded slowly and feebly, the size difference between you two was obvious anytime he was raised above you. He grinned, almost maliciously, and flipped you onto your stomach and pulled you onto his bare lap. And it came to you what kind of punishment he was going to give you. You wriggled in his lap, attempting to get away.

 

“Loki, this is a child’s punishment!” 

“Enough! A punishment is a punishment, and this is what I deem appropriate.” He leaned down, closer to your ear. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been sneaking around. Now be a good girl and take your punishment.” 

“Lo-!”

 

The first slap took you utterly by surprise, the crack of skin against skin rang through the room and cut off your retort. It stung at first, tears pricking your eyes, but then a hot, almost burning, sensation took over as the blood rushed to the surface of your skin. You couldn’t decide at first of whether it was pleasurable or not.

 

“Count them. Each and every one.” Another slap. 

 

“One…” Slap.

 

“Two.” Slap.

 

“T-three…” Slap.

 

“Foour…” Slap.

 

The cycle continued until you’d received ten strikes on your rear, which was red and throbbing now. You had come twice, and each time clenching around nothing, throbbing and needy. He slid his hand across your bottom, his skin so cool compared to yours, softly squeezing. As his hand moved your soft but sensitive cheeks, you knew he saw that you had come during that whole ordeal. You could feel the remnants of your release still on your slit. You bit back a moan, arching into his hand in his lap. He chuckled lowly, leaning down to kiss the back of your head before he let you off of his lap. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” He questioned as your slowly slid off of his lap, laying yourself on your stomach onto the soft duvet of his bed. 

 

You shook your head in response, not completely sure you could trust your voice in that moment. You hadn’t moved much and Loki took the opportunity to move to the juncture between your legs. He lifted your hips to arch your rear up to him and pressed his cool tongue against the burning hot skin. He licked across the top of your inflamed skin, his tongue swirling. You moaned, trying to keep yourself from shaking, and pressed against him even more. 

 

“My, my… And you came while I spanked you… Did you really like your punishment that much?” He finally mentioned it and you could feel the smile against your skin as he pressed a few wet kisses before sitting up, positioning his legs outside of yours, pressing your thighs closed. You imagined if you’d turned your head around, you’d see his arrogant smirk plastered on his face as he shifted to press his cock against your soaked slit. “Naughty, naughty.”

 

“Do you know how wet you are right now for me, darling?” He snickered quietly. “It pleases me that you enjoyed your punishment…” He trailed off. “But I’m afraid it isn’t finished quite yet, my pet.”

 

He leaned down, his mouth so close to your ear that you could feel his smirk. “I told you I’d have you begging.” He punctuated his statement by pressing his hard length into you, just the tip. “And that’s just what you will do if you want any sort of relief for this dripping cunt of yours.” 

 

While you hadn’t been fond of the derogatory term he used, but when it came from his lips it sounded carnal and yet endearing. He ripped you from your thoughts, pulling himself out just a little bit, enough for you to notice and whimper. 

 

“Beg. Plead. I want to hear your wanton pleas fall from your lips like wine, my needful girl.” 

 

You moaned at his words, rolling your hips against him in efforts to push him farther inside of you.

 

“Ah-ah-ah…” He clicked his tongue. 

 

The anticipation of getting fucked like your lives depended on it began to build more than you could handle. His thick member laid in between your legs and there was nothing you could do about it unless you begged like whore. But for him… you suppose you would. 

 

“Loki, please…” You sighed. “I can’t wait much longer, I _need_ you…” 

“And I feel the same, little one, but unfortunately you still deserve a little more of your punishment…” 

“Goddammit Loki, must you be so insufferable? Please… I am _drenched_ for you right now. Please, just… fuck!” He interrupted you with snapping his hips forward into your dripping heat. He chuckled at your satisfaction, but he was also quickly interrupted, the laugh turning into a groan as his cock delved deeper inside of you. He stayed like that for a long moment, still, with his member firmly wedged within you. 

 

“More, little one.” He throbbed inside of you. “Louder for me. And tell me exactly what you want me to do, dear.” 

“I want… I want you pounding into me, Loki… I’m so desperate to come… Please just…” Instinctually, you clenched around him slightly, earning a sigh from him. “I know you need to… _I_ need you to…”

 

He slid out, as slowly as he could possibly tolerate, before slamming back into your soaked core. You cursed his name, fisting the plush duvet under you. He laughed, apparently amused with you writhing under him. He pounded into you with fluid strokes, never faltering. The sounds of your coupling, skin smacking against skin, echoed through the silent midnight air. You came twice, your orgasm leaking and trickling out down the backs of your thighs as he hammered into you.

 

Loki ran his cool hands up and down along the length of your spine, slick with a slight sheen of sweat. He let out a heavy breath when you arched your back against his chilled touch. Then those damned hands traveled down to the plump flesh of your rear, squeezing and molding. 

 

“I want you to come every time I tell you to, and not a moment before. Do you understand?”

 

You nodded, beginning to tremble beneath him, letting your upper body collapse and displaying your rear for him as he thrust into your wet core. You groaned through gritted teeth.

 

“Then come, my darling pet. Come – now!” And you obeyed his command, crying out and clenching around his thick member. You felt your release begin to drip out of you as he continued to slam into you, creating the most obscene and wet sounds. And as much as it embarrassed you, you could feel the tightening pressure of another orgasm building within your lower stomach. 

 

“That was good, my sweet, sweet peach…” Loki grunted. He adjusted himself, spreading his legs slightly wider – and in turn spreading yours – to put more force into his driving thrusts. And then he changed his technique, rather than mindless pounding, he would sporadically move alarmingly fast, and then go excruciatingly slow, where you could feel each and every vein and curve of his cock. 

 

Your breathing changed with his changes as well – hitching and coming out in short bursts when he was slamming into you fast, and deep and drawn out when he teased with such slow strokes. You were strung out, exhausted, but ready to come so many more times for him. The pressure had built so much with his alternating speeds, you felt as if you were about to burst.

 

“Come.” It only took the one word and you did as he had said, the orgasm temporarily blinding you. As your vision came back, you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding in. Though instead of a quiet breath, it came out as a low and drawn out groan, only interrupted by his plunging thrusts. 

 

“Did your release give you that much satisfaction?” You nodded in response, not finding your voice. “Good. Now come again with me.” He chuckled a little, giving a particularly deep thrust before he exploded within you. He roared as he came, the liquid felt hot and thick inside of you, oozing out from your entrance. You shook as your final orgasm took hold of you once again, leaving you trembling and shivering underneath Loki’s own shuddering form. 

 

Once the aftershocks of both of you orgasms, he laughed, cutting through the silence. He managed to keep himself from leaning on you, his breath heavy and heaving. 

 

“Loki…” You sighed, letting your hands loosen their grip on the plush duvet. He hummed in answer, rolling himself off of you and collapsing into the mattress beside you. You scooted up, moving your long hair out of the way as you laid your head across the mountain of pillows and cushions. 

 

“Are you sated yet, my prince?” The words themselves would sound troubling if they’d been taken at face value, as if his needs bothered you. But the tone you’d used had been heated and suggestive. You let yourself grin as the words left you, and he returned it with a knowing smirk. Silent, he sat up from the bed, heading towards the washroom. He came back a few moments later with a warm and damp rag. He still didn’t answer as he pulled you towards the edge of the bed, cleaning your entrance and thighs from your combined releases, as well as his own member before putting away in the washroom again.

 

“For now, my darling. Soon enough I’ll have you again.” He finally answered as he settled into the bed, and looked towards the windows, the night’s light only escaping from the curtains. “It appears it is still night, let us sleep until tomorrow. Heavens know you’ll need the rest after what I have planned for you.” He winked before pulling you against his solid form, nuzzling into your hair and neck. You had let him, and in turn you had let yourself grow attached to him. 

 

You thought silently to yourself. You are ambassador for heaven’s sake. What in the Hel were you doing fooling around with a Prince of Asgard, the god of mischief, no less?! You’d need to do something about it soon… Though maybe you could play with him a little longer. You couldn’t let yourself fall for him any more than you already had. Valhalla knows you're already in deep trouble...


	10. Disruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character building... :)

Your eyes fluttered open, the light streaming in through his sheer curtained windows. A smile instantly formed on your lips as you tried to repress laughter, as well as a moan. You woke with Loki’s chilled breath on your neck, his lips and tongue just grazing the column of your throat. His hands were wandering over you, favouring a particular place that lied in between your legs. Though he hadn’t let his fingers delve inside of you. No, he’d rather tease and rub at your pearl, his teeth brushing against your jaw, his other hand squeezing and groping at your thighs, your hips, your breasts.

 

“Good morning, pet.” He rolled his hips, his hardened length pressing against your back once _again_ , slick with precome already. You sighed in response, automatically rolling your hips against his. 

“Morning, Prince… All ready to go at it this morning? Really?” You said with a sleepy teasing tone. 

“Are you not?” He hummed, his long fingers moving down from your sweet bud to the wet opening of your core. “I can bet that _this_ will tell me you are…” The tip of a long finger dipped in then, teasingly, and back out. 

“Oh, I am… But it’s been less than… what, a few hours since you last took me?” You grumbled slightly.

“And that’s far too long for my liking.” 

 

With a growl, he rolled you underneath him, effectively pinning his body against yours. He hiked your legs up to wrap around him, his gloriously hard cock pressing against you. You gasped, wiggling for any possible way to get him inside you now. He gave you a look that made you stop, and then he did something unexpectedly… intimate. He pressed the crown of his head against yours, his face so close to yours that you could smell his breath (which was surprisingly well for just waking up). You shuddered, leaning your face up enough to let your lips meet for a leisurely kiss.

 

“You’re already glistening wet for me… All for me…” He whispered against your cheek as he caged you in with his arms, supporting and holding himself up by his forearms. “Just for me…” His lips brushed over your cheeks, your lips, and he kissed you again, so soft and deep. His tongue slipped inside of your mouth as he entered your heated core, your mouths swallowing each other’s moans of satisfaction. Though he had just been pounding the ever-living Hel out of you earlier, you felt just as tight and yet soft as before.

“My pet, I do believe your beautiful cunt was made for my cock…” He smirked against your lips, and you didn’t know if you’d wanted to slap him or kiss him in that moment. “You take me so well even after so much of our activities.” 

 

True, you did feel slightly sore, but your walls wrapped still around him like a warm blanket. 

 

“And last night… You took your punishment so well, such a good girl.” He cooed. “And good girls deserve rewards for such obedient behavior.” He lifted his head then, his hair falling onto your face as he looked down at himself stroking his member. He looked back up at you, adjusting his position to your entrance and let himself to dip inside of you once again. 

 

You whimpered his name, sighing in pleasure. You let your hands travel up his chest and around his neck, holding yourself against him. He took slow, yet deep, strokes within you, until his thick member was deeply seated at the hilt. His girth still stretched you, delightfully, like no other had before. He muttered curses every now and then against the crown of your head and took a hold of your face. His fingers wrapped around the nape of your neck and his thumbs feathered against your cheeks.

 

You could feel the tightening in your lower belly, signaling your orgasm. You ground against him as you repeated his name in short whimpers, letting your fingers thread into his raven dark mane of hair, pulling only lightly. He brought his lips against yours, his tongue plunging into your mouth, dancing with fervor. He kissed you like he didn’t have enough time in the world. Your breaths, as well as his thrusts, quickened, and you were so close to finishing…

 

A loud knock came at his door. Loki’s head snapped towards its direction, his eyes dark and narrowing as he cursed. He started to pull away from you when the door began to crack open and you found yourself suddenly in a dark space. The only light came from under a door and you went to reach for the knob, clumsily jiggling it. 

 

_Don’t open that door unless you want everyone to find out what you’ve been up to all night long. Ambassador._

 

You almost squealed once you heard his voice in your mind, smooth and echoing, but you clamped your hand on your mouth before any sound could escape. With a deep breath, you pressed your ear against the door, curling a lock of hair behind your ear. You could just barely hear the muffled voices of his maids outside the door, saying that they’d come for his weekly room cleaning. You could hear the irritation in his voice as he told them it was fine, that he was getting up anyway. _And in all fairness, he hadn’t been lying…_ It was just a different part of him that had been… ah, waking up. You almost giggled at your own perverted joke, but kept yourself quiet, huddled against the door. 

 

 _I’m going to port you to your chambers, I apologize for the interruption… We will more than make up for it later. For now, I’m afraid I have some things to attend to._

 

He didn’t say anything else as you had been plopped onto your plush bed, cold and clean. And then you’d felt his familiar lips against yours, and you tried to kiss him back. Although that proved to be a little tougher than it sounded, considering you couldn’t see him and he wasn’t truly there, touching you. And then feeling of him was gone. You’d heard his chuckle in your mind and felt the burning blush rise on your skin. You folded your arms as you wondered that if you could see him if he’d be wearing that smirk he always did.

 

 _I will see you soon, pet. Be good._

 

The last two words rang with a tone of mischief rather than a warning. 

 

#

 

The two instant trips that morning gave you not only nausea, but also a headache, dull and low in the base of your skull. You managed to shake it off, so to speak, and move on to your own activities – bathing, dressing, eating, talking, listening… 

 

This morning started with such heat and became something with such ardor and intimacy. You hadn’t expected it, and if you were being honest, it threw you off-kilter as you went about your duties. He’d been on your mind almost incessantly. You couldn’t say you loved him, but there had been a passion and connection that you have with each other, one that you haven’t experienced in a… long time. Though whether or not your… relation to the prince of Asgard will change to anything more than something for him to use when his lower head starts thinking is something you’re not sure of. 

 

You went about your business, though with no meetings or engagements to speak of today, that was little to nothing much for you to do. You spent your free time idling in the libraries. And when you found yourself running out of material that you were interested in reading or perusing in, you left with the intent on just staying in your rooms for the remainder of the day. 

 

And that intent went out the window when you were abruptly stopped and pulled towards a small dark corridor. And then a lithe and yet masculine arm wrapped around your middle and thin lips accompanying nipping teeth pressed against your neck. You didn’t make a sound though; the identity of your assailant was something you already recognized. 

 

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon, my Prince.” You struggled to keep your voice solid and level. You weren’t going to risk being seen (or rather heard) as informal with him, not when you’ve barely spent any time with him in the public eye. 

“Neither did I, to be quite honest, Ambassador, but I seemed to have finished my plans off early.” He stepped away from you, out into the hall, holding out an arm for you. “Shall I take you to the gardens? I’d very much like to take you there, even if you’ve been before.” 

 

You nodded, taking his arm politely. And did as he asked, making small talk on your walk there. He made you laugh and you him. Laughter on his face was a divine sight, something you’d never really seen before. He’d always been behind you, where you couldn’t see him, when he did. As he laughed, the smile reached to his verdant eyes, fine and barely noticeable crinkles in the corners of his eyes, his teeth gleaming. And for some odd reason, your heart fluttered every time you got the chance to see it. It made you want to grab him and kiss him right there, with no care of who saw. But… you kept your hands (and your lips) to yourself, besides your arm wrapped around his. 

 

The gardens were mostly empty, only a few other courtesans wandering. You let Loki lead the way, your arm still looped around his. He kept a slow pace to keep from drawing attention, only giving a silent nod to those that had noticed him. The gardens held a scent so unique, nothing like on Alfheim. Somehow the sweet bitter scent laid thick in the air, like immensely strong wine. 

 

“Tell me about Alfheim, Ambassador.” He broke the still silence between the two of you. And if you were being honest, the question had taken you aback. You didn’t expect Loki to care either way about Alfheim other than the fact that it is where you came from. You cleared your throat, at a loss for words to describe Alfheim. _Home._

“Forgive me for such a loaded question, I’ve only been there maybe a handful of times. But I never had the chance to really study it for myself…” He trailed off, pulling you closer with your looped arms. 

“No, no… It’s just a tad hard to describe home, I suppose.” You went silent for a moment before the descriptions poured from your mouth. “It’s beautiful there, in and out of the capital city. I have residence in Ljosalfgard but I often visited the other tribes and regions of our realm. Papa would always encourage it, he didn’t want me to end up like an aristocratic snob…” You paused for a moment before continuing on.

“And all the differences between Light Elves is so… amazing. There the air elves and the sea elves, the moon elves and the ice elves… There’s even pleasure elves who are triple jointed apparently, but they’re rare so we don’t talk about those.” You chuckled before moving on.

 

You went on and on about Alfheim and Loki looked at you with a deep longing and yet a tint of jealousy shined in his eyes. He looked at you intently, nodding and laughing with you whenever something was funny. He never interrupted though and kept his hands to himself. Your arm was still loosely wrapped around his, casual and comfortable. Your walking paces had slowed, bringing you both to a more secluded area of the gardens, quiet except for your soft voice and the chirps and whistles of the birds overhead. 

 

“You said you’ve been to Alfheim before, what for? What reason?” You questioned after a small silence when you couldn’t think of what else to say.

“It was for my training when I was young, Thor was sent at one point as well. My training was slightly different from his though, focusing more on my magic and illusionary talents rather than brute force and strength.” He smiled, as if remembering his time there. “I did start my hand-to-hand combat training, as well with my daggers.”

He laughed suddenly, his head tilted forward a bit, trying to hide it. “The last time I was in Alfheim I tricked some ice elves into believing I was one of them. Told them I had a Light elf mother, and they took me for my word.”

“But how did you-?” He cut you off with another laugh. 

“It was but a charm; made my skin blue and kept my hair dark. Didn’t take much convincing on my own part.” He cleared his through and straightened himself. “Though that was long ago… I haven’t visited Alfheim in quite some time. 

 

You shrugged, a little suspicious of why he decided to trick the ice elves. Not that it mattered much now. The past was the past and there was nothing that anyone could do to change it. You looked back up at him, and you found Loki looking at you with that look again. It was that intimate and compassionate expression set in his eyes, a look extremely rare for him. But he wore it well, it seemed genuine and honest. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He had stopped, standing in front of you. Your arm hadn’t been able to reach the crook any more, sliding down so your hands intertwined. His hands were so cool, and yet so warm against yours. He reached down to take your other hand, clasping it with his own. And you let him.

 

He was so close to you, tall and towering over you, but leaned down so his face was mere inches from yours. So close you swear you could see specks of gold within the green of his eyes. So close you could feel his breath on your face. So close that you were sure your self-control was almost run out and you’d kiss him if either of you didn’t back away. 

 

But neither of you did. Not only that, but he seemed to taunt you, his eyes flicking down to your lips and back up to your eyes. 

 

“Loki…” You sighed his name, fighting yourself not to lean closer, to let your lips meet his. You felt your lips part, your breath hitching. It took every fiber of your being to keep yourself from letting your lips mold together, your tongues to collide. To hold him like he was yours, and you his. 

“Yes, pet?” He smirked, straightening himself back up to his tall form. He let your hands intertwined together, a gesture that was affectionate and could be construed as something romantic if anyone saw the two of you. And what if anyone did? Would they think you’re in a relationship with him? In all honesty, you were _technically_ in a relationship with him, but not of an appropriate and proper nature. One not fit to be seen in public, one that had less than noble beginnings. The name he used for you was a bittersweet reminder of what you trulg were to him.

 

Not that any of it mattered to you. That’s not what your… arrangement with Loki was about. It was purely physical and sexual, with perhaps admiration and attraction on your side. Loki just found you interesting because you were different than what he's most likely had before.

 

At least that’s what you had to remind yourself almost constantly every time you spent any time with him. That you don't feel any other way and that he doesn't either.

 

“Nevermind, it was nothing.” You huffed quietly, walking forward to continue through the gardens. “Bastard.” You muttered low under your breath. 

 

That damned smirk stayed upon his face but he didn’t say anything or acknowledge the curse you’d called him. He continued on with you - well, more lead you on, with his strides so much longer than yours. His hand was loose around yours now, his fingers stroking your own. You didn’t know if it was intentional, but you didn’t question it either. Not aloud at least. 

 

The silence laid between the two of you comfortably until you came upon a canopy gazebo. You let his hand go, walking as fast as the layers of your dress would allow. You met with the fence of the gazebo, the sun hanging low in the vermillion sky. You braced your palms on the soft wood of the canopy, leaning against it.

 

“I’ve watched the Asgardian sunset night after night, and yet I still find myself mesmerized by it.” You whispered once Loki had met your side. 

“It is mesmerizing, isn’t it?” He said in agreement. “I don’t think we really realize its magnificence, taking its beauty for granted.” You felt his hand trail down your back, smoothing the folds of your dress. His hand went down, down, down over the curve of your rear and then it stopped. You hadn’t realized you stopped breathing until your chest began to hurt. 

“Ah… The beauty of Alfheim’s sunsets parallel Asgard’s, only ours last for a much short time and different colours paint the sky.” The sun began to kiss the line of the horizon, the vermillion of the sky transforming to a dark crimson and violet as the night was beginning to fall.

 

He looked at you a little longer than usual, studying you. After a few long moments, you shifted in his stare, almost uncomfortable. He looked away then, back at the setting sun, his lips beginning to curve upwards into a smirk once again. 

 

And then he squeezed where his hand rested, the supple flesh of your backside underneath his hand. You sucked in a breath, trying to not pay it any mind. He leaned in, his lips tickling the lobe of your ear. 

 

“You still react still so brilliantly to my touch… Even after several nights of our throes of intensity and passion…” He shifted, turning closer to you, and brought his hand tracing up from your waist to the swell of your breasts. “Do you know how satisfying that is, darling?”

“Loki…” His name came out as a whisper, but you’d meant it to be stronger, more solid. 

“It gives me great pleasure to know that I hold this much power over your body…” His lips, his tongue, pressed against your neck, teasing and nipping. 

“Loki… We’re in public, any… anyone could see us!” You tried pulling away, but he held you firmly in place, still groping you.

“Don’t fret, sweet one. No one really comes this far into the gardens for a stroll.” He bent down, dipping to slide the skirt of your dress up your legs. His hand slid against your smooth skin, up and up to your slit. He groaned at your choice to be bare underneath your dress, at the feeling of your moist folds. “You’re gushing, darling… Does it arouse you to do such scandalous things where someone could see?”

 

You didn’t answer, a lip pulled between your lips. You were embarrassed and yet aroused, and it felt so shameful. You could feel the hot blood at the surface of your skin – if you could see yourself nude right now, you’d bet that your entire body would be blushing. 

 

“Naughty, naughty Ambassador…” He dipped a finger inside of you, the pad of his finger curling. He leaned down again and tucked his chin into the crook of your neck, breathing you in, kissing and sucking. “Do you have any idea of how much I don’t even want to wait to take you to a secluded room or either of our chambers to take you right now, my dear?”

“Loki…” You could feel him grinding his own arousal against your hip, and you let out a quiet moan. “We mustn’t…”

He added another finger to delve into your moist entrance. “Do you really mean that, (Y/N)? Do you really want me to stop now?” He nipped you sharply, causing you to squeak. 

It was several long moments before you answered him, enjoying his long pumping fingers inside of you. “Yes... I do –“ Lie, no you didn’t. “I don’t think I can do this.” Truth, you couldn’t. You couldn’t fathom what would or could happen if someone had caught you two fucking like rabbits in the royal gardens. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” 

You nodded quickly, almost wincing. He pulled away from, his fingers retreating from your dripping core. He pulled your skirts back down, straightening your appearance.

“As you wish, my dear. I wish you didn’t worry so…” He kissed your forehead, pulling your hair over your shoulder to hide the lovebites he’d given you. “…But perhaps another time. When you’re ready.”

The implication that he’d try this again made your face immediately go red once again – you could _feel_ the hot blood rising. Though, you were impressed and glad he respected your wishes... If only they had treated you the same back home...

 

You two spent another little while in the garden, speaking of various topics. You’d ended up circling back to the entrance of the garden, far after dark. There were nearly no courtesans in the front of the gardens any more, though the sweet bitter aroma still hung fresh in the air.

 

Loki lead you to exit the gardens, pulling you close against his side. When you were met with a passing Thor, you pulled away, clearing your throat. His loud thumping steps could more than likely be heard from the other side of the palace if you listened close enough. Loki glanced at you, smirking, before turning his attention to his brother.

 

“Brother, Loki! Ambassador! Quick – I’ve been searching for you. The All-father had arranged a last-minute meeting for the four of us.” He motioned for you to follow him, his hand outreached.

“What for?” Loki questioned him.

“I am not completely clear – he just told me he needed to speak the three of us immediately.”

 

You and Loki both nodded. His long strides carried him to Thor’s side. With your height, you couldn’t possibly walk fast enough – without tripping – to be by their sides. You settled for keeping close behind them. 

 

Once you’d finally made it to the council meeting room, there Odin stood, at the end of the large circular table. 

 

“My sons. Ambassador (Y/N). Thank you for attending on such a short notice. It is an important matter we must deal with. “He walked around the table, placing himself in the large throne-like seat made for him. “Sit, please.”

 

You all did as he asked, heading for the closest seats to you. Thor was almost too large for his chair. It almost appeared as if his seat dwarfed once he sat in it. Loki sat next to you, his fingers steepled at his lips. Quiet and attentive. His flicked to you, his lips curving upwards. 

 

“Now that we’re all settled…” Odin cleared his throat. “How would you all feel about a visit to Alfheim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, 10 chapters! I am working on future chapters and I am sososososo excited to share them with you all. I just would like to thank you all for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments. Please feel free to comment what you think on each chapter! I'd love to hear your input much more often.
> 
> Tell me your favourite scene so far with our pair of lovers. ;)


	11. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into the mind of our beloved mischievous god.

King Odin was sending you back to Alfheim… and along with you, an accompanying camaraderie of Asgardians. Not just their diplomats and an ambassador of their own but also both of the princes… Thor _and_ Loki.  
By the Stars, Loki was going to with you to Alfheim. He was going to see your home. Once you got past that initial excitement and shock, you were content to go back home. You missed it, the more natural of colours and sights – everything was so golden and polished here in Asgard. Yes, of course Alfheim did have its fair share of metallics but mostly accents of silver and polished marble, they collided well with the vibrant colours the wildlife and flora provided. 

 

Though your thoughts were interrupted, both the princes stepping out of the council room, the door clicking quietly behind them. 

 

“Ambassador (Y/N)! We are going to your homeland! Isn’t that exciting!” Thor bellowed, clapping a large and rough hand on your shoulder. You almost faltered beneath his grip, smiling up at him meekly and nodding. “I haven’t been there since… Norns, since my training as a young lad…” He laughed, the sound loud and echoing through the corridor. “Remember Loki, our training in Alfheim?” He punched Loki’s shoulder with his other hand, earning himself a glare from his brother. 

“Oh yes, brother…. I am very thrilled.” He paused, his twinkling gaze turning down to you. “Perhaps little (Y/N) will show us her home, as we’ve done for her.” The corners of his lips upturned into a small smirk, a brow raised. 

 

 _And perhaps you’ll let me fuck your precious cunt in every part of your home, just as I’ve offered for you._

 

You froze, stiffening under both the princes’ sights. And he chuckled.

 

“Oh uhm..., why, yes, of course!” The first proposition had caught you off guard, just as Loki’s smooth and teasing second proposition in your mind did, you stammered for a response for a moment. “I’d be honoured to show my home to the esteemed princes of Asgard.” You nodded, casting your own line of sight down to the ground. “I must admit, my family does not have all the wealth and luxury to have such a nice home such as yours.”

“It is not a worry, Ambassador. We’ll both be glad to see it regardless.” Thor smacked his brother’s shoulder with the back of his thick hand. “Right, brother?” 

 

_Look at me._

 

And you obeyed him, your eyes lifting to his. 

 

Instead of a voiced answer, he sighed and simply nodded, his eyes still pinned to your own and a smirk on his damned face. 

 

_We are going to have so much fun, my darling… We will have each other in every place we can possibly think of during our stay in Alfheim. Do you understand, pet?_

 

You nodded, the answer meant for Loki but you folded it in to your conversation with the both of them. “Well, your majesties… I’m afraid I must be going, I promised to attend a few informal meetings today. I shall see you both at tomorrow, I presume?”

 

#

 

(Loki’s POV)

 

The brothers both nodded. You started down the hall, feeling his burning gaze on you, and turned around a corner, out of sight but certainly not out of mind.

 

“You fancy her.” Thor suddenly stated. It wasn’t a question, but an observation. Both of them began to make their way towards the other end of the hallway, down to the feasting hall. 

 

Loki remained silent for a few long moments, before quipping back. “And if I do? Is the ‘Mighty Thor’, the son of Odin, the God of Thunder, jealous? Of me?” Loki chuckled, his eye shined with mischief.

 

“So it is true then. I knew it.” He said with a cheesy smile, smug and so assuredly. “And that’s why you pressed Father for us to send her home early… and us with her. You’ve taken a liking to this light elf ambassador.”

“What?” Loki’s shook his head, his brows furrowed together, with a tone questioning and almost innocent. Thor chuckled in response, his shoulders shook with each intake. 

“Did you know she was worried in those weeks that you didn’t show her your presence for several weeks? She even came to me in the middle of my daily training once, asking for where you were.” Thor glanced at Loki, looking for any sign of emotion on his face. “I didn’t tell her anything… Though, I didn’t have much to tell her. We rarely spend time together on our own…” Thor sighed before continuing on. “And no, she didn’t claim to be worried about you, but it was quite easy to tell.” Thor smiled for a moment before looking back at his brother. “She’s quite expressive, isn’t she? Though something tells me you already knew that.” He finished, with a teasing voice.

“I’ve no idea of what you speak, brother.” He denied with a frown. “But be well. I must be going. I’m quite tired and talking to you will surely make me fall asleep walking to my chambers.” Loki gave a small nod and rounded a corner, opposite direction of his Asgardian brother. Thor stopped in his tracks and laughed, the sound reverberating and echoing through the tall halls. Loki kept his pace quick, away from his brother until he couldn’t hear the thundering laughs any longer.

 

#

 

The sun had already set in the west, the sky painted with the nightly violets and indigos reigning for the time being. Most visitors had already quietly taken their leave from the royal castle, courtesans beginning to turn in for the night.

 

But there you stood with the last few stragglers, engaged in a small conversation, in the one of the many open common rooms of the castle, the rising light of the moon beginning to pour in through the coloured windows. You spoke with them contently, using your hands for small gestures and your brows rising and falling. Your eyes would widen and the edges would crinkle ever so slightly with your smiles. 

 

And there Loki stood a few feet from one of the several entrances to the room. There he stood in the shadows, watching you.

 

He hadn’t made but a sound, nor spoke a word in your mind, and yet your gaze pulled toward him. And it shocked him. His own brow rose, a smirk on his lips as you gave a close-lipped smile, a warm blush rising on your cheeks. You placed your focus back to the conversation in front of you but continued to glance at him every few moments, soft smiles cracking on your soft yet divine features when every time you looked back he was still there. You saw him, even without him making his presence known. And that…

 

Loki couldn’t lie (well, he could – but he decided he wouldn’t) - he felt himself drawn to you and your presence more and more. It grew with every moment he watched you, with every moment he spent with you. And that frightened him… and yet intrigued him. He shook himself out of the trance you so seemingly put him under and stalked away. But not without one final look at you, with an accompanying wink and smirk.

 

#

 

You never expected to have Loki politely knock and stand outside your chamber doors. You entertained the thought that it might be someone else, but who else would be at your rooms this late at night? Just to make sure that it wasn’t someone possibly making a mistake, you remained in your relaxed position on your cushioned love seat, flipping to the next page of the book you were so intently reading.

 

_I know you heard me knock on your door like any common gentleman would do, now be a good little pet and come open the door for me… Before I let myself in._

 

You almost yipped at his voice, so clear and just as smooth and velvety as it was in person. You weren’t sure if you’d ever get used to his presence within your mind – even if it was just vocally.

 

“Yes, yes, Loki, my apologies…” You hopped up from your seat and not-quite ran to the door, eager to let him in. The dark mahogany wooden door opened without a creak. A grinning Loki stood at the entrance.

“You kept me waiting, dear, how very naughty of you.” He purred before stepping in. “You’re quite lucky I’m not in a punishing mood.”

 

And you weren’t exactly sure of what exactly happened, but within the next moment, he had you pressed against your door as soon as it closed. He entrapped you with his own body, his height quite towering over your own. He didn’t give you even a second to register what happened as his lips came crashing down to yours, his tongue slamming in between your lips without even asking permission. Your tongues fought for the dominance, even though you both knew whose would win. The battle of your kiss became more of a languid dance as Loki let his hands traveled down over your bare legs, hoisting you up. Your body rose as he hastily pressed you against the door once again, one arm wrapped around the small of your waist and the other just under it, its long fingers pressing against the entrance of your core.

 

You squirmed, giggling and sighing at his teasing. He broke the kiss between you, nipping down your jaw and the column of your neck, favouring a spot just above your collarbone to suck, surely creating a purpled mark on your skin already. 

 

“Loki… Can we, ah… talk?” You curled your small fingers into his raven black tresses, earning a tense sigh from him. He dragged his lips over the curves of your throat, your collarbone, your chest before letting his eyes flick up to yours. You pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, unthreading your fingers. “…About Alfheim?”

 

He slowly let your body slide down, releasing you enough for your toes to finally reach the ground. He tucked away a few stray locks of your pale golden hair, his rough and yet smooth knuckles brushed the curve of your cheek. 

 

“And what of Alfheim?”

“Of how both you and your brother are attending the stay in my homeland – along with a company of Asgardian diplomats and an ambassador?” You unhooked your arms from him, crossing them in front of your chest.

“I may have… asked my father about visiting Alfheim with you – of course for diplomatic reasons – but I never expected him to act on it so soon.” He stroked down the sides of your arms. “Do you not wish to go home?”

“No, no… It’s not that.” You exhaled through your nose. “It’s not that, I just didn’t expect to go home so soon… Especially not with the two Princes of Asgard.” You let your head rest against his sternum, listening to the slow thumps of his heart. “… You asked your father to come to Alfheim with me?”

“I may have used our realm relations as the main reason as to send an envoy to Alfheim, yes. Though… The Allfather was already having thoughts of sending you back on the original date of the agreement, rather than letting your people stay here longer.” Loki’s hands fell back down your waist, drawing small patterns into your barely clothed skin. “I convinced him that sending emissaries was a way to appease Alfheim instead of a longer visit…. You’re welcome. Now, no more talk of that. It’s been all day and I still haven’t had the opportunity to make you come… Or myself, for that matter.” He grinned and picked you up, pulling you over his shoulder.

 

Your first instinct had meant for you to squeal, but when your mouth opened, not a sound came out. 

 

“Shh, darling… Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us thinking you were being harmed, now do we?” You shook your head and he chuckled lowly. He pulled back the layers of your sheets and bedspread, laying you upon your soft feathered bed. He leaned in close, his lips, his breath, tickling the shell of your ear. “How _scandalous_ that would be…” He nipped you, only lightly. Heat flooded to the surface of your cheeks. 

 

“Now I want you to do exactly as I say, when I say, do you understand, pet?” He whispered. You nodded as his hands roamed your thin silk nightgown, unlacing the ties in the back. He pulled the material off of your body deftly, placing it off to the side. “You won’t be needing that. Trust me, dear. Now close your eyes.”

 

You shivered under his attention, goosebumps raising your skin. Loki leaned over your nude form, pressed kisses and running his hands and his tongue over your skin. When his tongue ran over the swell of your breasts, you felt the small buds enliven and he withdrew slightly and chuckled, the sound barely noticeable, low and rumbly in his chest. He continued farther down your body, over your hips, your thighs, your knees, and back up. When his warmth withdrew from you again, a short whimper left you.

 

“Do not fret, pet, we’re only just getting started.” He reassured. “On all fours.”

 

You did not waste a second to position yourself in the way he commanded. 

 

“Good. Now, I want you to spread your rear for me.” You forgot how to breathe as you felt the bed dip with his weight. 

“What?” You went to sit up to look at him but he pressed you back down, your face pressed against the mattress. His hands soon came in contact with the plump flesh of your rear, kneading it softly. 

“Like this, darling...” He slowly spread the globes and brought your hands to hold them in that position. A wave of humiliation swept over you, yet intense arousal as well. How wanton did you look in such a position? 

“Such a good girl…” He murmured as he kissed each of your fingers pressed into your rear. "Now..."

 

“...Stay still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I wrote this nearly a year ago, I believe someone has asked for a Loki POV within these repostings... Here it is! Although it's only a small amount I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.


	12. Do As I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious, delicious smut with a small portion of fluffy plot.

When the flat of his hot tongue met your slit, the sound you made was _obscene_. And humiliating. He struggled to keep a chuckle in as his mouth closed around your clit, his tongue pulsing against your sopping cunt. His tongue swirled and caressed your folds. He hummed, sending sets of vibrations through your already sensitive bundle of nerves, as you settled further into the position, your spine arched into him. 

 

You fought with yourself to keep your hands where he asked, spread on the swells of your rear, holding your core open for him. The position kept you from seeing him at all, but you could still feel his smiles against your heat whenever you squeaked or moaned for him. He had your breath heaving already and he’d barely even touched you. 

 

You cursed and pleaded him, and he would chuckle, rumbling against you. He plunged his tongue into your drenched heat, in and out. The initial humiliation you felt had long since passed as he made you come for the first time that night off his tongue fucking you. You moaned out, shuddering as stars took your vision for a few short moments. Your legs shook and spasmed, threatening to close around Loki. You fought to keep them from doing so until he relieved you, holding them down until the spasming ceased. You rode out your high on his tongue, energy beginning to evade you.

 

Loki pulled away as you looked back to him. He met your eyes, his grinning thin lips glistening with residual wetness from your arousal. He licked them off slowly, his tongue gliding across his mouth. There was so much hungry lust set deep in his glinting verdant eyes and you couldn’t decide if it aroused you further or unsettled you. The throb in your heat told you the former.

 

“Do you know how delicious you are, sweetling?” A long digit dipped into your dripping quim and your hips just slightly faltered, but not quite rolling against him. You exhaled, not quite sighing, egging him on. He pumped his fingers a few times - not nearly enough for you – before he gathered some of your wetness and bringing towards your lips. “Taste how delectable you are, just as you did our first night together…” 

 

You brought your mouth to his finger, lips closing over it. You took in the taste of your arousal, sweet and salty. You sucked on his finger, swirling and pulsing your tongue. You let yourself look at him, your eyes flicking up to his. With his bottom partially pulled between his lips, and that ravenous look still in his eyes, he slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled his finger out of your mouth. 

 

Loki leaned back down to your core, pushing the pair of long digits slowly back in. He groaned, pressing his teeth into the round globe of your rear. You moaned out, digging your own nails into where they were spread. You began to quiver as his teeth pinched you, not adding enough pressure to break the skin. His fingers began to pump inside of you, stoking the hot and soft flesh inside. He curled his finger, making a come-hither motion.

 

You felt the all-too-familiar tightness grow in your lower belly and you whined against it. Loki began to move his fingers faster, pistoning the digits in and out of you. Your core began to clench onto him, squeezing his fingers inside you. He groaned, pressing kisses against your skin. 

 

“I want you to come. Now, my needy girl.” And you did.

 

His fingers curled one last time before he pulled them out of your clenched and throbbing cunt, your orgasm taking hold. Your body shook, your back stretching and arching, your chest heaving, your legs flexing and straining… It all felt surreal for a moment, like you’d pinch yourself and wake up. 

 

But when you opened your eyes, it was very much real – Loki was still there with you. You felt him crawl up the bed to your side, bare and firm against you. Giving you a few moments to breathe, he settled himself between your legs, his nude form leaning over you. 

 

“That was very good, kitten.” He gathered your disheveled hair and pulled – not sharply but not gently either. There was a constant and level amount of pressure that he applied, until he’d heard your gasp. He made your face him, arching you in a way so he could see you.

“Did I hurt you?” You shook your head, opening your mouth to speak but quickly closed it. “What is it, pet?”

“I…” You mumbled. “No, you didn’t. I… I liked it.”

 

And instantly his eyes lit up with that impish shimmer. He recollected your hair and reapplied the pressure, holding you up and close to him. You moaned, arching your back into his body. You felt his hard arousal twitch at the contact with your rear. 

 

“What a surprise, darling… I didn’t expect you’d like it…” He snickered. “We’re going to have so much _fun_.” 

“But don’t you want me to…?” You motioned down at his member. It didn’t take him long to make the connection of what you were trying to ask.

“No no no, deary.” He murmured into the crook of your neck, sliding his member in between the folds of your heat. “I’m doing this for you tonight.” There was a short silence as he slid his cock over your dripping core, not quite going in. “ _But_ , if you’d like, later you can show me how you’d like to fuck me.” 

 

Loki punctuated his statement with a thrust into you, earning groans from both of you. He ran his tongue along your throat before he bit you. This time he let his teeth dip farther into your skin, enough pressure to leave a nice mark. You arched against him as he pumped into you, rolling his hips with ease. He pulled steadily on your hair as he thrust into you, and your rewarded him with a sweet whine. He took his free hand, letting it trail up over the swell of your ass, your hips, up up up to your breasts. Taking one into his hand and kneading it softly, he rolled a nipple in between his fingers. You sighed at his attentions, your body yearning for more. 

 

You slid your hand over his, pressing yourself further into him, moving with him. He cooed sweet nothings into your ear as you whimpered. You widened the spread of your legs as he continued to pound into you like your lives depended on it. You could feel each wave of your wet arousal as he drilled into your sweet cunt. He loosened your hair along with a groan as your arched rear pressed into him. 

 

Soft sighs and gasps that slipped from your lips transformed into grunts and moans forced between clenched teeth. Your gentle clasp on his hand became an intertwining squeeze. The familiar heat and tightening in your lower belly began. You held on to Loki for dear life, stars in your vision once again. He slowed down to a deep grind, his hardened member poking at your cervix. You could feel every delicious ridge, every curve, and every edge of his length, of _him_.

 

“Are you going to come for me, pet?” Loki crooned. “I want you to come with me, do you understand?”

 

You feebly nodded, letting your head fall onto the mattress. You let go of your grasp on Loki’s hand, letting your arms stretch forward. He nibbled and sucked on your ear lobe, a smile playing on his lips as he fucked you. He rolled his hips only a few more times, grinding into you so deeply you almost couldn’t hold your release before he suddenly began hammering into you. 

 

“Now!” He grunted into your ear. “Come now, my darling!”

 

You let it go then – you felt as if you’d imploded, seeing white and stars. Each of your limbs spasmed and shook as your orgasm took you. You heard him come with a roar. You felt Loki’s hot spend flood inside of you, so much it overflowed, dripping out of you. He thrust a few more times, riding out both your highs before releasing you and pulling himself out. He let out a deep breath as he collapsed beside you on the bed, laying on his broad back. You stayed in your position for a moment, your face shoved into your folded arms. 

 

You must have fallen asleep – only a for a few minutes – because you woke with a start to Loki pressing a hot rag to your inner thighs and rear. Your head shot up. He was cleaning you up.

 

“Loki – I, uhm…” You murmured. “You didn’t have to…”

“How rude it would be for me to let you fall asleep in such a mess. Our come was pouring out of you. It was a beautiful and vulgar sight, but it wouldn’t be fun to clean up in the morning, I assure you.” He finished and padded to the washroom, rinsing the rag and hanging it up. He returned quietly, blowing out the few lit candles left. 

“Now, darling, let’s rest. You were so incredibly well-behaved… Tomorrow night we’ll have to do whatever you’d like.” He whispered in your ear as you both settled into the warm sheets. “How does that sound?”

“As long as I get to fuck you at my own pace for once, I’m ecstatic.” You nodded, rolling your eyes. “You go so incredibly fast.”

“But it makes you come so wonderfully around my cock.” He teased. You lightly shoved him with your shoulder, giggling.

“It does… Many times, in fact.”

“Then do not complain.” He pressed kisses to your neck, behind your ear, and to your cheek. “Dream well, my peach.”

 

#

 

Three weeks. Three weeks since Odin told you that you were going back home. Today was it. Back to Alfheim. Back to _home_.  
It still felt as if you’d just arrived until you really thought over all you’ve done here. The last few months have just passed so quickly.

 

Surprisingly – at least to you – Loki still laid in your bed, sleeping soundlessly. You sat at your small table near a window, morning’s light streaming through it, and ate a minimal breakfast quietly. It consisted of a small bowl of cooked oats with mixed fruits. You chewed thoughtfully, looking at him every so often. Once you’d finished, you cleaned up your dishes and placed them on a tray next to your door for you to take back to the kitchen later. 

 

You glanced back over to Loki, sighing. _That_ was never supposed to happen. Especially not several times. You were growing to used to the feeling of him in your bed, the sheets warm with his heat each night. And the one morning you woke to cold bed linens and you were flooded with disappointment – you knew you were starting to grow attached, feelings and emotions for him were brewing. You tried to shake them, ignore them – even when you were with him. But then he’d do something you adored, erasing all your progress. Like when he pulled his tongue between his teeth when he honestly laughed. Or when he ran his hands through his hair absently when he talked about something he was invested in. Or when he - _no_ , stop it. 

 

You were falling in love with him, the sudden realization slammed into you.

 

A union between the two of you wouldn’t be feasible, even if he shared the feelings he did for you – which was unlikely. You were more than likely just an extended fuck for him. As a Prince of Asgard, he more than likely taunted and teased women all the time – why would your _situation_ , agreement, whatever it should be named, though certainly not a relationship, be any different? Once you are back on Alfheim and he must leave for Asgard, this will be over, and he’ll likely move on. And you’d have to prepare yourself for that.

 

The sound of the sheets rustling, being pulled back, snapped you out of your thoughts, pulling your gaze to the source. Loki was beginning to wake. He sat up, his fingers squeezing and scrubbing his eyes of sleep. He yawned, wrangling his hands through his curled midnight hair. 

 

“Ah, you’re finally awake, my dear God of Mischief. Usually you’re the one who’s awake long before me.” You rose from your table, quickly climbing back onto the bed. “It’s a nice change for once.” You teased.

“I still lay with you curled into my side, kitten.” He took you back to his side, wrapping an arm around your waist possessively. “Do you know how innocent you look when you’re sleeping, pet?” He pressed kisses into your hair, his lips moving to the edge of your ear. “Only I know how much of a promiscuous vixen you are. And that pleases me immensely.”

You instinctually arched against him, rolling your hips and pressing your rear into him. He hummed and chuckled lowly in your ear. 

“Unfortunately, darling… We must get ready. Your consorts will surely come soon looking for you. Don’t you remember what today is?” You nodded in response, curling against him still, taking in his trademark scent. He carried an aroma of fresh snow and pine, and you loved it. “Come on, come on… I’d rather stay in bed with you for days, but it’s a must for now.” He untangled himself from you, pulling you towards the end of the bed. He stood you up, pressing your chin up to look at him. 

“I’ll see you on the Bifrost, don’t worry, sweetling.” He leaned down to kiss you, his thin lips soft and lax against yours. Like he had all the time in the world. You slipped your tongue in between his lips and he smirked against the kiss, letting you in. Your tongues collided, tasting each other. Slow and sensual as it may have been, you pulled away first. 

“I’ll see you soon.” You whispered. 

 

#

 

You were dressed in a soft muted blue dress, with thin sleeves and only light layers for Alfheim’s climate. You subtly nodded to Loki, him smirking in return. Several of the diplomats and a couple of Asgard’s own ambassadors stood behind Thor and Loki, and only King Odin stood in front of them. You took a deep breath and walked to the beginning of the Bifrost with your envoy, prepared to leave for home. 

 

“Ambassador (Y/N)! Asgard is pleased with the efforts so far to build relations and associations with Alfheim. We hope and look forward to this new endeavor, by sending an envoy of our own to Alfheim.” King Odin stated, his voice loud and firm. 

“Queen Aelsa will be pleased with the progress we’ve made in building our realms’ relation and alliance.” You nodded, clasping your hands in front of you. “We welcome the princes as well as your company for diplomatic reasons. May we step forward another step in a path with peace and prosperity between both of the realms today.”

 

Odin nodded and motioned for the Asgardian party. They mounted their horses – as did your small company – and rode to the Observatory of the Bifrost. After everyone demounted and was settled, you all grouped up within the domed structure. You gave a greeting nod and a small smile to Heimdall after he spoke briefly to Thor and Loki. Loki gave you a secret wink and smile when no one was looking. He unsheathed his golden sword and plunged it deep into the center of the platform, and turned it, opening the gate of the Bifrost. Both Alfheim and Asgardian envoys stepped through the gateway.

 

The wind was loud for a few moments, streams of every colour – even ones you didn’t even know existed – passed by through your vision. You held onto yourself tight, careful to stay away from the very edges of the crystal portal. 

 

And then it all stopped. You landed softly on your own two feet and once you’d regained your balance, you took in the land around you. 

 

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, to Alfheim! Extremely unexplored territory. There isn't much on it as far as Marvel goes so what I end up writing will be inspired by a blend of Norse mythology and my own personal imagination. I hope you all will still enjoy this story from this point on!


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your return to Alfeim, with two princes by your side.

A familiar gentle breeze, carrying the fresh aroma of varied grasses and flora, washed over you, through you. The vast landscape of thick towering trees, the vibrant colours, the edges of the extremely differing geographies Alfheim had to offer, the small villages that could just barely be seen through all the foliage – this was home. You hadn’t realized how much you’d missed it. And you hadn’t even been gone for all that long - less than a year - but it fell as if it had been millennia since you’d been home. The endeavor in Asgard had been your first time away so far from home. 

 

You instinctively looked up to Loki, slightly behind you on your right. He wore a small smile on his face, his eyes shined with that playful impish glimmer. In that moment, you wanted so badly to let yourself to stand at his side, overlooking your home. But you knew better. It would taint his reputation, considering that relationship between the two of you was not traditional, nor proper. Not only that, but even if it was an appropriate connection, this would not be the time or the place to announce it. 

 

The collective envoys of Alfheim and Asgard gathered and moved together, down the grassy hills onto more level ground. There the royal monarchy, Queen Aelsa and her court, stood, waiting quietly. Whispers of wonder spread among the Asgardians and you smiled to yourself. The queen looked grand as ever, giving you a small smile. You returned a nod as the crowd of people around you came to a halt at the bottom of the hill. 

 

In unison, every light elf present sank down into a bow, heads lowered, before her in silence. A few seconds after, the Asgardians followed, including both princes, heads lowered in respect, as well. Your embassy left you, rejoining their own companies and families that were present. As ambassador, you lead the Asgardians to Ljosalfgard, the capital city of Alfheim, following after the royal court.

 

You looked ahead, past the large crowd of people in front of you. It didn’t look much different than it had many, many months ago, perhaps a little more colourful since summer is in full force. Ljosalfgard was surrounded by gardens, a river running the perimeter of the large lay of land, inhabited by many tribes of Light Elves. On the west side of the capital were the Honeywine Falls, leading to a few ponds, connected by the Chardonnay River. East of the capital was the valleys for the Moon Elves. The land was vast and overflowing with vegetation, the sight alone – not considering scent or even noises – was divinely magnificent. 

 

 _Home._ It had felt strange to be back here once again, you thought. It felt like you’d been present on Asgard for much much longer than truly had.

 

Taking a deep breath, before the crowds of Light Elves and Asgardians alike approached the city, you glanced at Loki again. He walked only a few feet behind you to your right still, himself stealing looks when he believed you weren’t paying any attention to him. You kept your smile to yourself, moving on.

 

Later, once the Asgardians - princes, diplomats, and all – had been settled into their guest chambers and given tours, there was a greeting feast, a small courteous celebration. Surely not a feast quite as loud and strident as they’d been used to. Poor Thor looked as if he’d missed something, looking around for the signing and passing of overflowing drinks. But no, Ljosalfgard was much quieter, on a much lower key than Asgard. Small orchestras played from the sidelines of the dining room, one gifted singer, and much calmer conversations reverberated within the room.

 

Both Thor and Loki had been seated across from the Queen Aelsa as guests at the royal dining table, placed farther ahead of the other full long dining tables. The royal table had been up above on a platform a few feet high, so that the monarchy may see over the large court crowd, two small sets of stairs leading up to it. You made your way over to them, to greet the Queen and ask if either of the Asgardian princes required anything else from you. 

 

The moment you stepped upon the platform, the Queen’s gaze flickered to you. She gave you a warm smile and bowed her head in a wordless greeting. You returned the sentiment, fighting yourself to keep from letting your eyes drift to Loki. 

 

And he made it extremely hard by looking at you with his unrelenting stare that you saw in your peripheral vision. Damn him. Damn him damn him damn him. 

 

You approached the Queen, whispering low enough for only her to hear. “Is there anything you require from me, my Queen?” 

 

Queen Aelsa had just opened her mouth to answer you before she had been cut off by a particular Asgardian prince that sat just across the table from her.

 

“Oh Ambassador (Y/N), are you not joining us for dinner tonight?” The teasing tone gave away who it was before you even turned to look at him. “Won’t you sit down with us? Have a few drinks, eat good food... Have some fun. _Relax_ , dear.” His eyes shimmered at that last sentence, you knew that look he was casting towards you. You knew that look and what it meant far, far too well. Trouble. Trouble that you may love and hate simultaneously.

 

The Queen looked at you, brows raising slightly before she chimed in herself with a slight smile. “You should unwind a little, everyone is celebrating. Sit. Enjoy. Please.” She paused for a moment before her smiled broadened, a teasing chime in her voice. “Your Queen demands it.” 

 

As you took a seat next to Loki, the queen gave you a look that said, “We will speak of this later.” She returned to her position, giving you a sly smirk before she was called on by other courtesans and turned away from you. 

 

You obeyed, taking one of the few empty seats left... And the only empty seat near the Queen was the one next to Loki. Stars help you, tonight would be a long night. 

 

#

 

Hours had passed, long into the night, with festivities. Once the exhaustion of excitement began to set in, the Asgardian company was shown to their respective rooms – Loki included. 

 

You had retired to your own guest room within the palace much before that. Not that it stopped Loki from sending you mental instructions on where his guest chambers were. But you were much too interested in the book you were reading to pay him much mind. You ignored him and practically kept your nose within your novel. 

 

It hadn’t taken long for Loki to take things into his own hands. One moment you were lying on your own bed, underneath warm quilts and covers, enjoying your reading and the silence. The next you were pinned underneath Loki, his breathy and raspy chuckle in your ear. It caused you to mildly panic, just barely stopping your instinct to slap him or punch him… or something. He just kept laughing as he watched the realization on your face and pulled you close, his lips covering yours, his tongue swiping for permission along the entrance.

 

You took a deep inhale and relaxed, allowing your body to settle against his, your legs wrapping around his lean yet sturdy form. Your lips opened softly for him, your tongues colliding together. The kiss wasn’t all consuming, but gently flowing, like neither of you had any reason to rush at all. 

 

The longer it had gone on though, the more it consumed you both, becoming more and more fevered and desperate. His hands began roaming you, dragging over your clothes, your own hands fisted in his loose under shirt. You groaned against each other’s lips, hips rolling and grinding. It all felt like it went so fast, you wanted him to fill you, give you what no one else could.

 

His large hand made its way slowly from your clothed breast down all the way down to your calf, only to drag back up, up, up underneath your dress. He took his sweet, sweet time making it to the apex between your legs, only grazing where you wanted him to touch you most. You hated how much he liked draw things out, to make you desperately yearn for pleasure and only from him. You tightened your hold on Loki with your legs, hoping to press him closer, to give you any relief but he kept firm within his position. He only pinched your clit lightly through the thin material of your underthings before pressing it hard. 

 

“Good girls wait for the pleasure that is given to them…” He whispered in your ear, breathily. “You are my good girl, aren’t you, (Y/N)?” Your hips bucked against his digits, only whining in response.

“Aren’t you?” He leaned down, his lips against your throat, his breath hot against your skin. “Answer me, (Y/N), or I’ll take you back to your room and neither of us will get the pleasure we want. And you don’t want that, correct?”

You shook your head quickly, your hand coming up to tangle within his raven curls. “Yes, Loki, I’m your… I’m your good girl. Only yours.” You felt almost embarrassed to say something like that, the skin on your cheeks hot with rising blood. You almost felt foolish. But his pleased smile reassured you, a swell of arousal rising within you. 

“Yes you are… Look at you…” He opened his mouth, pressing his teeth against your throat now, a pure display of his dominance – of the power he held over you. You felt so small and yet safe against him, despite the teeth pressed against you. You moaned and you could feel the smile on your skin. You couldn’t help yourself when you rolled your hips, your grip in his hair tightening slightly. He groaned, his fingers rubbing growing circles against your bundle of nerves. “Let me have you, let me make us feel so so good, pet.”

 

The sudden realization that you were home, in Alfheim. You were in Ljosalfgard, the palace. You weren’t in the cover of Asgard where Loki knew the grounds and the hows and wheres to sneak and play. You shouldn’t be doing anything that could jeopardize relations with Asgard, not so soon after their arrival - let alone within the palace. 

 

If you had been caught fucking him... There's no telling what would happen. How much your relationship with each other could jeopardize everything.

 

“Please… We really shouldn’t…” You whispered, attempting to untangle yourself from the god above you. “I should get back.”

“Oh, please… Indulge yourself, Ambassador. You hardly ever relax…” He sat back up, only to trace hands along your form, down to the spread of your legs, spreading them wider, splaying them out for him. 

“But…” You whined. You felt like your could feel your pulse in your cunt, the need to come was overwhelming. 

“Sweetling, you know you want to… Give in.” He ground against you, pressing his formidable bulge against your clothed core. 

“Loki, truly we shouldn’t…” He only leaned down, pressing the crown of his head against your own, sighing. After a few moments, he climbed off of you, curling behind you, his arm wrapped around your middle.

“I do hope you know that I wouldn’t let you truly get in trouble for any of my antics, darling.” 

“I really should get going...”

“Stay a little while longer, (Y/N).” He pulled you in closer, his lips brushing your cheek. “Please.”

 

And so you did. As much as you cautioned yourself against it. If only he knew the effect that his softness had on you. Loki hardly ever said please in that context. In fact, you don’t think he ever did. So you laid there underneath his warm embrace, until his breathing slowed and his hold on you loosened. For hours, you played with the midnight curls that you could easily touch, twirling them in your fingertips. For hours, you traced patterns into Loki’s pallid skin. You wanted this to last forever, this feeling. You wished every night could be like this, albeit with sex – had you not stopped it earlier, that wouldn’t be a problem. And you felt heavy with guilt when you slipped out from him and his covers, quietly making your way to your own room. But this was for your own good - your own as well as his.

 

As much as you tried to justify it within your mind now, the worst part was that you knew you’d hate yourself for it in the morning. And with that, you forced yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally actually in Alfheim. Still working out a few things but I really like the direction this is all headed. Please let me know what you guys think! Would absolutely love to hear your thoughts. :)


	14. Not A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't too happy about you leaving him in the middle of the night...
> 
> But you find a way to make it to him. ;)

You hated this. You hated this so much. 

The next day had started out fairly well, but it didn’t last long at all. 

 

The Asgardians and the Queen and her small council met together to break their fast. You joined along, quietly seated next to the Queen as she had requested. Loki and Thor sat in the same seats as they had the night before. Loki didn’t even glance at you when you entered the room. 

 

There was an awful tension, and every once in a while, you’d glance at Loki to see if he’d even look at you but he kept his gaze trained cleanly on the Queen or his plate. After enough time passed to tell you that you wouldn’t get his attention for the time being, you kept your eyes low on your own plate, slowly picking at your food as pleasantries and courteous conversations were passed around. 

 

Loki had immediately left after breakfast, speaking to no one on his way out. You watched after him, only snapped out of your trance when the Queen nudged you slightly. 

 

“Dear (Y/N), is there something the matter?” She questioned, a whisper in your ear. “You look awful troubled this morning.” 

“Nothing to worry you about, my Queen.” You could barely get the lie out between your lips. “If you would, please pardon me.” You shook your head, excusing yourself from the table and off to… to somewhere. In all honesty, you weren’t sure where. Anywhere.

 

#

 

Several hours later, you found yourself in the gardens. Trails you had walked many times, and yet nearly every time you were in awe by the experience. The exquisite sights and aromas surrounding you, reminding you why you came here so often before your venture to Asgard. This place made you forget all your troubles. Until you saw a certain tall form with a mane of raven hair. Of course, _he_ had to be here as well. 

 

Loki had changed since breakfast – he now donned a casual yet tailored tunic, a deep and darkened emerald green with golden accents, sleek black trousers underneath with leather boots. He caught your eye, a certain look in his eyes you didn’t recognize. His dark brows threaded together and it made the dimness in his eyes make a crystal image of what that emotion was.

 

Disappointment. Hurt. Wounded. 

 

And it was because of you. 

He looked away quickly, his lower lip tucked between his teeth – and not in an amorous way - and kept walking. You didn’t know what hurt you worse – the look he gave you or his disregard for you. It stung, tears pricked your eyes. You blinked them away and shook your head. You tried to tell yourself that you were just a good fuck to him, that you leaving last night didn’t truly pain him.

 

Each attempt to you convince yourself failed and the guilt crept back in. By the time you had shaken yourself out of your trance, Loki was gone and you were left alone with your regret. 

 

#

 

The next couple of days had continued on much the same as the experience in the garden had gone. Loki’s hurt expression transformed into a neutral, or indifferent rather, look and if he even caught a glimpse of you, he was gone. He wouldn’t say a word to you, hardly acknowledging you.

 

Meals, specifically dinners, were the worst. For the reason that your seat was directly next to his. There was the most awkward tension between the two of you, even if no one else sensed it. But others had sensed it – Thor even had the nerve to ask Loki about it, albeit quietly, but nonetheless asked. He brushed it off and acted like it was nothing and Thor left him alone about it, flashing a worried expression towards you. You felt your lips press into a thin line, nearly a frown. 

 

Not only were you feeling guilty about all of this, you were actually, physically missing him. You wanted to be held, to feel the weight of his arms around your body and holding you close. You wanted to hear the beat of his very heart underneath your ear, his lungs draw breath, to feel him and nothing but him. …They were not all soft and caring thoughts, many carnal ones as well. You missed how he fucked you, how he filled you, both with himself and his seed.

You shook yourself from your thoughts and feelings and returned your focus to the plate of food before you. You’d have to take care of this soon enough. 

 

And you believe you already have the perfect plan.

 

#

 

Your small fist thudded against the door, knuckles first. You’d hoped Loki would answer, that the door would open. You knocked again after a few moments passed, waiting as patiently as you could. You knew that it was late enough at night no one else would come to Loki’s door. …At least you’d hoped not. But then again, neither of you had claimed exclusivity to one another. He could have kept several bed guests other than you in your time together. Then the realization came to you…

 

What if he was in there with someone else right now? 

 

You felt your face turn hot and surely beet red at even the insinuation and you turned on your heel, beginning back down the hallway you came. 

 

And then the door had opened with only a small creak but enough of a sound to make you stop dead in your tracks of your retreat. 

 

“Ambassador.” The use of your title rather than your name or even the pet names he was so fond of using made it clear how he was feeling towards you at the moment. You turned to see him, the door was only opened enough for Loki to see you. A wave of relief crashed down on you as at least acknowledged you in the first time in days. You whispered his name again and again as you walked back, your steps short and quick. When you met him at the door, you felt a bit smaller as he looked down on you. You took a deep breath before you spoke.

“Loki, I am aware of your anger and what I did, and I apologize for leaving you.” You swallowed hard, trying to keep the words from getting stuck in your throat. “…Would you forgive me?”

 

Loki’s face still bore the look of sadness it had before, if not more now. His eyes flicked down your form, more than likely internally questioning your clothing choices. You stood out in his hallway in only but a robe it seemed and had he not been in the mood he was… He gave a small nod before pushing the door open wide enough for you. 

 

“I’d actually like it if you’d follow me. Please.” You shook your head before you paused at the intrigued look he gave you. “I’d like to show you somewhere that is quite special to me.”

 

His mouth upturned slightly, not quite into a smile but enough to show you he was willing. He nodded once again, his lamps darkening with a wave of his hand and shut his door behind him. He gestured for you to lead the way. 

 

He silently walked along beside you but you barely kept the pace up to be leading, his strides were so much longer than yours. But it didn’t take long for you to reach the place you were eager to share with him. 

 

It was a small and humble cottage just a few ways outside of the palace gates, a hill or two over. It was where you went when you couldn’t quite go home but wanted away from the business and bustle of the palace and its finery. When you really thought about it, you were slightly fearful of showing this to Loki, so unlike the regal and magnificence he surrounded himself with. You shook yourself from your panic and opened the wooden door, allowing him in first. 

 

Loki’s had to duck to make it in the doorway without hitting his head but he immediately stilled once he was inside. 

 

“I apologize it’s not as glamourous as I’m sure you’re used to but I can’t afford that much luxury.” You awkwardly laugh it off as you walk in, closing the door behind you. You paused as you saw him. “Loki? Is everything alright?”

 

“Darling, this place is so…” He motioned to the decorations and homely atmosphere and then focused his gaze back to you. “It fits you. Very much so. I can see you in every part of it.” His lips turned up into a smile, a genuine smile and you felt it in yourself. “I forgive you, pet. I know you didn’t mean what it seemed.” He stepped towards you, placing his hands upon your comparatively small shoulders and pressing a soft gentle kiss on your forehead. 

 

You drew a hand up to grasp his hand from your shoulder, turning to lead him to your small bedroom towards the back of the cottage. You tried not to focus on how you felt his fingers wrap around your own, the meaning of the gestures he was showing you tonight. 

 

“Loki, I want to apologize once again-“

“Pet, sweetling, dear… You have been forgiven, you don’t have to atone or-“ He cut you off but you did the same.

“Let me finish. I want to do anything I can to make it more than up to you, Loki. And tonight, I will.” You walked towards him, pressing him to walk backwards until he fell backward on the bed. You watched him look at you with pleasure, darkness and arousal dancing in the shadows of his eyes, as you dropped the robe to reveal delicate and intricate lingerie. Straps and lace in all the right places, revealing and hiding just enough to tease and entice. “Tonight is about and for you, let me do this for you. Let me make us feel good... Let me fuck you.” You urged, mirroring his words from the other night, your voice already breathy with excitement. You had already crawled on top of him, straddled over his middle, lips hovering just of his. 

“Darling, please…” He pleaded.

“Not a word, Loki.”

 

He leaned up to kiss you, consuming and rushed, tongue and teeth. He sat up enough to have one arm curled and braced against your back, his other hand at the point where your jaw and neck met, fingers curled around the nape of your neck. You both breathed hard in between breaks of the kiss, like the world depended on this kiss. Your tongues moved slid over each other, as if the taste of each other was intoxicating. 

 

Loki drew away first, taking his hand to draw his fingers across your lips, pressing his thumb in between them. Your mouth instantly opens to take it in, lips softly closing around it. Your tongue glides along the digit, flicking in all the right places had it been a different appendage, sucking gently. You rolled your hips down against his groin, your small hands braced against his ribs. You smirked at the strangled groan he let out. 

 

He made his attire fade away with a dimmed green glow, too impatient to wait for you to undress him. His cock stood, already hard and pressed against your stomach. You began to lower down before you were stopped abruptly by Loki. He shook his head, motioning for you to take your place upon his lap again. 

 

“I frankly do not have the patience nor willpower to not come down your pretty little throat and I’d much rather fill your tight cunt with my seed. As pretty as you’d look spoiled with my spunk… It’s much better spent inside you this time. And I don't mean in your stomach.” 

 

You pressed a finger to his lips to hush him before you pressed your hand back on his chest. You lowered yourself back down onto his lap, your groins nearly matched up in place. You licked your fingers and slid your hand down your body, down to your slit to push the small fold of lingerie out of the way, sliding your wettened fingers across to ensure you were ready. You pressed against the angry red head of his cock, sliding it between your warm folds. You heard him sigh, a small noise but not unnoticed by you. You decided to tease a little more, pushing him just inside your opening. You squeezed yourself, just enough to hear another tortured sound from him. You smiled to yourself, deciding not to torture him for too much longer. Slowly sliding down the rest of his girth, you hilted him inside you, settling to let your body adjust to his size. 

 

“Well?” He breathed out. “Sweetling, I had believed you had said something about fucking me...” Loki teased, a croon into the crook of your neck. He laid all the way back, his hands dragging up to your hips and guiding them before he snapped his own up, a single deep thrust. “…So fuck me.”

 

And fuck him you would. Thoroughly. 

 

“I also believe I had said not a word.” You whispered with a certain dominance that you didn’t know you had in you. 

 

You pressed him down, both hands pinned to his chest, grinding your hips down in quick yet deep thrusts. Your hips rolled with ease, powerfully and intoxicatingly. You would change the angle every few thrusts, to get his cock to press against a new spot, to keep things from settling in. 

 

You alternated between long and short strokes, between bouncing up and down on him and rolling your hips against his. Neither of you suppress the lecherous sounds you make; groans, moans, and sighs float freely through the air. This control he allowed you… You understood why Loki loved the dominant role so much now. It was exhilarating to know he was yours and that you had control over him, willingly. You gave a deep sigh, lulling your head back, eyes slipped closed and lips parted. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” He breathed out. “Ecstasy looks marvelous on you, darling.” 

 

His hands dragged up from your hips to caress your waist, your stomach, up to your breasts. He fondled them softly, pinching your nipples just enough for your breath to hitch. You sighed his name, leaning down to hover your face above his, breath mingling with each other’s. You looked at him for only a moment, memorizing the look on his face, and he looked at you as if he was doing the same. You leaned the rest of the way down, pressing your lips against his, connected the both of you at two points now. Your lips moved together, matching each other’s pace and will. It wasn’t long before tongue was involved, clashing and colliding, savouring the taste of one another. 

 

“L-Loki, I’m going to…” You could hardly find your voice, you could hardly think. “I’m so close.” 

 

“As am I, dear. Come, my sweet sweet pet. Come on my cock.” The tone of his voice was so level and dark, like he was hardly strained. But you knew that wasn’t true when the next sound that escaped from between his grit teeth was a lewd moan. 

 

You did as you were told, allowing yourself to come to your peak. Your thrusts down on him began to falter and Loki took back the reins, bucking up into you until he came to his own peak, riding the aftershocks as you ground against him. You slumped slightly onto his chest, listening to his heart and laboured breathing for a few moments. 

 

You expected to just lay there for a while but Loki had slipped out from under you suddenly, flipping you onto your back. You gave him an alarmed look before he spread your legs wide, his hands acting as shackles at your ankles. 

 

“Loki, what are you-? Ahh!” He cut you off suddenly when his tongue ran over your sopping cunt, his spend leaking out. And you watched him lick it up. His eyes never left yours, dark and blown with lust. You had a difficult time keeping yourself still, your clit overstimulated and screaming with delight as his sinful tongue lapped at you, taking in not only your juices but his as well. The sight alone was enough to make your body shudder and spasm underneath him. 

 

He kissed those lips one last time before drawing back, licking the remnants of your combined acts off his own lips. He smiled, flashing his white teeth, his signature smile filled to the brim with mischief. He leaned back over you, kissing you before whispering in your ear. 

 

“Never leave me like you did that night again.” It was a simple command and you nodded, a silent promise.

 

It took everything within you to not utter three words that would surely change everything between the two of you. But you couldn’t, you shouldn’t. That’s not what Loki was doing this for. This was lust for him. You’re just a dumb girl who caught emotions and feelings you shouldn’t have. 

 

The two of you laid with each other for a while, arms and legs tangled together. After a little while, Loki was the first to speak. 

 

“We should be getting back. Won’t want anyone to notice anything amiss tomorrow morning when they try to awake us. It wouldn’t look right if we both happened to be missing from our chambers, from the palace altogether.”

 

You both got up and set yourselves right, giving each other a final kiss and bidding each other good night. Just before Loki ported you both back to your rooms, he paused as if to say something but stilled his tongue. And then he snapped his fingers. 

 

You were on your bed then, underneath the puffed blankets and sheets, set just right to fall right to sleep then. But you couldn’t as soon as your head hit the pillow – your mind was too plagued with thoughts of Loki and what you did with him tonight. How he let you take control.

 

How you loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being 3 days late! I have been fighting a viral infection this past week and it was awfully hard to get any amount of writing done. 
> 
> And an unfortunate announcement. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep as much of a posting schedule, I begin college this upcoming Monday. And while I'm sure I'll be able to keep up at first, once I get farther into the semester, I don't want to give promises I can't keep. I will try to update this as much as I can though. I love this story and I still have so much to tell, we've just barely scratched the surface of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. They are more encouraging than ever right now. <3


End file.
